


A Marinette Original

by LadyEnna_50



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alternative Queen Bee, Chloé Bourgeois Knows, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, New Queen of Fashion, Smart Chloé Bourgeois, Unexpected Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEnna_50/pseuds/LadyEnna_50
Summary: Chloe knew that the day of her 16th birthday was going to be trying. At least her recently returned mother seemed to be making an effort to celebrate - even if she has gone over the top. However school was going to be a different matter altogether. With Lila Rossi alienating the class from anyone who called her out on her lies, it was a pretty lonely time for the self proclaimed Princess of Paris. It hurt that even her former best friend, Sabrina didn't acknowledge her anymore, but she would never show this. Then she receives an unexpected gift that puts a whole new set of life choices ahead of her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, André Bourgeois/Audrey Bourgeois, Audrey Bourgeois & Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix
Comments: 297
Kudos: 1094





	1. Unexpected

Chloe knew that today was going to be a tough day. It always was and the fact that after so many years – well pretty much since she was born – her mother finally stopped ignoring it was just – disturbing. Sixteen years’ worth of disturbing. Audrey had chosen to acknowledge that it was her only daughter’s birthday with an elaborate over the top breakfast. Chloe had barely eaten breakfast since she was twelve and the uncomfortable feeling of fullness this early in the day actually made her feel sick.

Yes, sure her father always pulled the stops out – usually carefully consulting her on how she wanted the day to be acknowledged first, but to finally have her mother there cheering her on beside him? Way too weird and somewhat ridiculous. She was actually thankful she had school today. She almost ran to the limo to get there.

School, though, why it had never been a place of total sanctuary it at least gave her an anchor to hang on to. It was something familiar she could cling to. Of course, she had no real friends there except Adrien and Sabrina, but Adrien had been somewhat distant since the Miracle Queen incident – she wasn’t sure why. As for Sabrina …Sabrina seemed to have forgotten she existed since that … Lila Rossi thing came to the school and blinded all of classmates with some crazy psychological manipulation trick.

How had she managed to fool all the class, including the teachers. All … well almost all of them. Chloe reluctantly admitted that she had been fooled for a short while - but definitely not for long. Adrien had been fooled for about half a day with some lie that Rossi was a friend of Ladybug - she wondered what made him change his mind. Of course, one girl hadn’t been fooled at all. That Dupain-Cheng brat had seen through Rossi straight away. Little good it did her though, as almost the whole class had ganged up against her …believing that Dupain-Cheng was a bully? Ridiculous utterly ridiculous, she was no fan of the so-called class representative, but she knew enough about her to know that bullying was the last thing on her mind. The idiotic girl genuinely cared about others. How could her so called friends be so blind?

She walked into the school, a half glance across the courtyard saw what she expected to see. A large crowd around Lila, hanging on to her every word. Sabrina was there too, looking absolutely enthralled by whatever lie was being shared with the audience at this moment. Sabrina hadn’t even given her a birthday card – yet, she’ll give her the benefit of the doubt, but if it didn’t turn up before the end of the day... well.

Chloe headed to the locker room and put her things away. Nothing in there – not that she expected anything, but still. Well maybe the fuss Audrey had made at breakfast would do. It was something at least. She closed the locker with more force than she intended to and turned to see that she wasn’t the only other person in the room.

The girl looked somewhat nervous and a shadow of the class representative Chloe had come to loath and yet begrudgingly admire, but she watched faintly amused as Marinette nervously walked towards to her. It was clear she had something to say.

“What do you want, Dupain-Cheng?” Chloe was slightly quieter than she intended to be, but for some reason she didn’t have the heart to berate her. Not after what that Lila had done to her.

“Err… um.” Marinette bit her bottom lip briefly as if in thought. “Happy Birthday Chloe.” She handed her a beautifully wrapped gift before quickly leaving the room.

“Thanks?” Chloe called after her somewhat bemused by the brief exchange. She sat on the bench to look at the gift in her hands. Well it was certainly expertly wrapped; some would say professional. If Dupain-Cheng ever got a business mind, she could make a fortune in certain high society circles. Yet, why would she of all people, give it to her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Adrien rushing into the room to put his things away.

“Hi Chloe, did you see which way Marinette went? I don’t like leaving her on own with Lila holding court. Oh, and happy birthday.”

He took a card out of his bag and went to hand it to her. It was clear he didn’t intend to hang around. Then he saw the gift.

“That looks extra special. Did Sabrina get it for you?”

“No, she didn’t even get me a card… well not yet. Dupain-Cheng gave me this.”

“Marinette? Marinette gave you a gift?” Adrien smiled brightly, “Awesome.”

“Awesome?” Chloe looked at him puzzled. “What that Dupain-Cheng gave me a gift?”

“Yes, but not just that.” Adrien smiled fondly, remembering a gift that Marinette gave him for his birthday only a few weeks before. “What you have there is a Marinette Original, she would have really thought hard about what to make for you.”

“Homemade? Eww.” Chloe looked like she was preparing to throw the package away.

“Seriously Chloe?” Adrien was not impressed with her reaction. “Your own mother, the queen of fashion and my father both acknowledge she has talent.”

“Yes but … homemade … I have a reputation to uphold.” She sniffed.

He sat beside her. “If Marinette has made you a gift, it’s something extra special and with her track record, she is definitely going to be taking the fashion world by storm in the future. She’s Jagged Stone’s personal designer no less and she’s only fifteen. If she has gifted you one of her bespoke creations, you’d be a fool not to accept.” He stood up leaving the card on the bench, “Anyhow, it’s your choice, but I’ve got to go and find her before Lila pulls one of her cruel stunts and gets Marinette in trouble or someone akumatised.”

He left quickly, before she could say anything else.

Chloe paused for a moment, in thought. Well she had Adrien’s card to open first, maybe it contained a message of undying love … yeah right.

It was an elegant, expensive but bland card, with a short and brief happy birthday message, any signs of requited love markedly absent. Why should she expect anything else? There was also a gift voucher for the Gabriel store – as if she needed it. The same card and gift he had given her every year since they had started high school… well at least he remembered her birthday.

She put it in her bag before turning once again to the gift. A Marinette Original… of course it could be a joke, but even she realised that Marinette would never do such a thing. Still, why on earth would she give her a gift.

All further thoughts were interrupted by the school bell. Dropping the gift in her large designer bag she took it with her to class.


	2. Compliments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe hasn't opened the gift as the routine of school kicks in. It'll take her some time to accept all the changes … and what is Ms. Bustier thinking when she expects her - the mayor's daughter to compliment none other than Lila Rossi...

She looked briefly around the room, it was hard to get used to the subtle changes in the seating arrangement, but they spoke volumes. She still had her place in the front, but she sat alone. Lila and Sabrina now occupied the other front bench with Nino and Alya behind like some honour guard. Everyone else was still more or less sitting in the same place. She glanced over to the back row where Marinette and Adrien sat, they were talking intently and looked fairly happy together up there. In fact, when she first returned to the school, a few days later then everyone as her flight from Capri had been delayed, she had been in complete shock and had at first thought they were a couple. A few tentative conversations with Adrien had confirmed that this was not exactly the case. Adrien was now dating Kagami (she grimaced at the name) and Marinette was with some guy called Luka. Apparently, he was Juleka’s brother. She would never have put Mari down as someone into the goth type, but well… at least she had someone. Chloe felt more alone then ever. Especially as the two of them seemed so close sitting back there.  
Marinette and Adrien noticed her. Marinette gave her a shy smile and Adrien mouthed ‘what did you think of the present?’ … Chloe took it out of her bag briefly to show that she still had it but hadn’t unwrapped it and smiled back. Hopefully it would do for now. Adrien looked a bit bemused, Marinette a bit perturbed … but at that point, Ms Bustier entered the room.  
“Okay class, before we begin can we please say a very happy birthday to Chloe.”  
There was an audible squeak from Sabrina and a look of guilt from the girl towards Chloe. Wait … had she actually forgotten! Chloe was fuming but tried not to show it. Lila turned to pacify the bespectacled girl as the class half-heartedly wished Chloe a happy birthday. Great … but then it wasn’t so very different from the years before. Maybe the ‘Queen Bitch’ image hadn’t been such a good role to play. Chloe muttered an equally half-hearted thanks and wondered why it bothered her so much this time. Her eyes strayed to Marinette’s gift and Adrien’s card in her bag, well at least some people cared.

Ms Bustier started to call on pairs of classmates to do their morning ‘compliments’ round. Chloe groaned inwardly, she hated this so much. Adrien and Marinette were called first. Adrien jokingly complimented Marinette on getting to school on time, which caused her to giggle. Marinette in turn, teased him about his performance in his latest advert which apparently wasn’t as lame as the last one. They both had goofy smiles … seriously, if she hadn’t known better, Chloe would have definitely put them down as a couple. The rest of the class really didn’t seem to care or notice. As far as Adrien and Marinette were concerned, it was clear that this was not something that currently bothered them. They returned to the back of the class, sharing giggles, as the next pairs were asked to go to the front and compliment each other. Chloe zoned out waiting for this diabolical side show to end and let her get on with some serious learning, when finally, her name was called. She stood up at the front and tried not to groan aloud when she saw she had been paired with Lila.  
“So, what are you going to say to Chloe, Lila?” Ms Bustier asked kindly.  
“Oh Chloe, you are positively glowing today, is it a new body scrub?” Lila twittered, a simpering look on her face.  
Chloe sighed and thanked her in accordance with Ms Bustier’s instructions, muttering that no, it was just her usual one. If it wasn’t for the fact that she wanted to please Ms Bustier, she seriously wouldn’t even go through with this farce.  
“And Chloe, what have you got to say to Lila?” Ms Bustier asked gently.  
This was going to be tough, as in all honesty, Chloe couldn’t think of one single thing she could compliment the wretched girl on. She glanced all over her and settled on the lame one she had probably used many times before, but she really didn’t care.  
“You have a very nice pair of boots on.” It really was the best she could do.  
“Oh, thank you for noticing, yes these were handmade for me especially by Gabriel Agreste himself … isn’t that absolutely darling of him.” Lila fluttered her eyes and smiled sweetly.

Yeah right, Chloe thought, surely the girl knew him better than that. Wasn’t she was supposed to be his ‘muse’ after all? Gabriel may design the clothes, but he hadn’t ‘handmade’ anything since he was a student, some twenty or so years ago, her mother had told her that nugget of information. Chloe could faintly make out the sounds of Adrien banging his head against his desk in frustration at the absurdity of the words. She smiled sweetly at Lila as Ms Bustier let them return to their seats. Chloe stole a quick look at the back row and smiled more genuinely at the sight of Adrien with his head in his hands trying to suppress a groan. Marinette was patting his back with one hand and feebly attempting to hide a smirk with the other. Yep, those two would make a great couple. Chloe and Marinette made eye contact causing their smiles to deepen. Maybe Chloe wasn’t quite as alone as she thought she was.


	3. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe escapes to the hotel for lunch and finally opens her gift.

At lunchtime, Chloe happily ran to her waiting car, no way would she ever consider eating in that god-awful canteen when there was a Michelin star chef preparing a light meal for her at the hotel. She knew her father was busy at City Hall, but she felt like she would rather eat alone. Maybe her mother would join her, maybe not, it didn't matter at that moment. Audrey could be more than just a little intense at times. Still, at least she had a mother in her life now. She had Marinette Dupain-Cheng to thank for that … maybe one day she would actually get around to it. 

Thinking of Marinette, Chloe once again took the beautifully wrapped parcel out of her bag. She contemplated opening it there and then, but no, the back of a car wasn’t the most ideal spot. Besides, by the time she had thought about it they had arrived. She carefully placed it back in her bag and after exchanging brief words to the staff, well trained to remark positively on her birthday, she took the elevator up to her suite.  
She sighed as she opened the door – her mother had obviously decorated and gone way over the top again. Flowers everywhere, gold and silver balloons littering the floor and covering her bed, there was yet another pile of presents for her to open. Banners adorned the walls – anyone would think she was having a party. There was no point, she only knew about two or three people she would actually want the company of, and it really didn't take a lot to impress them. 

Her lunch was waiting on her elegant table with a silver cloche over it. A dainty bouquet of flowers in an expensive vase next to it. She threw her bag on the bed and went over to eat, phone in hand. She removed the cloche to reveal her favourite sushi dish. She thought about taking a few pictures for her Instagram post, but seriously … it was just too lame. She had noticed a few of her followers had wished her happy birthday, maybe she'll share something to keep them hooked later. She settled down to finish her meal in silence, scrolling through her social media to see if anything interesting had happened. Jean-whatever his name was stopped by and wished her a happy birthday, yet again before informing her that her mother would join her for dessert and was there anything else he could do for her.  
“No, I’m fine … just pass me my school bag over will you.” She might as well finish her homework sheet as there was precious little else to do. Jean-thingy passed it to her, before taking her empty plates and leaving the room. 

Chloe took out her paper and a designer pen that was more expensive then the average mobile phone and started to get some work done. Despite appearances, Chloe was actually a very clever girl who understood the importance of education. She had just got Sabrina and others to do her work for her as she usually had plenty of other things she would rather be doing instead. Also giving Sabrina a hard time was pretty much a daily pleasure and pastime for her. Chloe smiled in fond remembrance of the times they had had together – not all of them in ‘master and servant’ role. Maybe if she hadn’t been so hard on the girl, Lila wouldn’t have been able to snare her so easily.

Sabrina’s absence left a deep hole in her heart that she didn’t want to think about for the moment. As distraction she looked in her bag for her note and found Dupain-Cheng’s gift. Oh well, no time like the present … ha, ha … she’d made a pun there … shame that no one noticed.  
She sighed and put the package down in front of her, turning it around a few times to look at it closely. The box itself was hand crafted. People in her circles would pay a fortune to have at least one gift wrapped like this. Chloe wondered if Marinette knew how lucrative that skill alone could be. Probably not, Marinette never seemed to understand commerce like that. Finally, unable to put it off anymore, she carefully opened it.  
Inside was the most beautiful object she had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate that these chapters are rather short, but my daughter does not have a very large attention span and getting her to read anything is always a challenge. I also want to keep feeding small treats and titbits to anyone who decides to follow this. At the moment I'm not 100% sure how long this is going to be, even though I already know the ending. Enjoy


	4. Exceptional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is awed by the quality of her gift. Audrey interrupts her pondering and they share an honest moment of realisation.

Chloe was speechless as she turned the gift around in her hands – marvelling at every detail. It was a small purse, similar size to the one she regularly carried, in a delicate balance of gold, yellow and black stripes – there were embroidered features on it as well. Chloe noticed Marinette’s signature in gold, almost hidden on the edges, but the main feature … a beautiful depiction of a honeybee in dainty embroidered silk, simply took her breath away. Looking closely the similarities to Pollen, her beloved kwami were so clear, it was almost as if Marinette had met her. Chloe felt tears in her eyes, she really missed Pollen but after being akumatised into Miracle Queen – she knew she would never see her again.  
She tried to find someone to blame, but she couldn’t – Ladybug, her former idol, hero of Paris – the new Guardian of the Miraculous would never … could never trust her again. She only had herself to blame. She gently traced the delicate picture taking in the fact the little bee had blue eyes, just like Pollen. The Kwami that could have been hers was someone who had been a true friend, someone she knew she had hurt so badly by forcing her to be akumatised, not once, but twice. Full of remorse Chloe finally succumbed to the tears that insisted on falling. 

Of course, that would be the moment that Audrey decided to throw the door open and barge into her balloon filled room full of gusto and glamour.

“Darling, Sweetheart, my beautiful daughter” She gushed making a dramatic gesture.

Chloe cringed and pulled herself together, gently putting the purse down. “Hello, mother.” The words still felt alien to her. She got up from her seat and allowed her mother to embrace her. 

“Oh, please call me Maman.” Audrey said enthusiastically. Chloe hoped that she was joking, she gently patted her on the back and pulled away. Personal space still meant a lot to her, even if it was the mother she had pined for, for so long. 

Audrey paused from her theatrics to look at her daughter. “But my dearest child, you are crying?”

“Was, crying Mo… Maman, was.” Chloe spoke sternly and smoothed the wrinkles out of her jacket and chinos. 

“How could someone make my baby girl cry on her birthday… that’s unacceptable, utterly unacceptable.” Audrey struck another pose. 

“It’s not exactly like that …” Chloe began.

“We must notify your father immediately.” Audrey ignored her and took a slimline phone from her pocket. 

“That really isn’t necessary.” Chloe sighed, as much as she loved her mother, sometimes her need for drama was unbearable. 

“I shall call him and tell him to return immediately … no one hurts my little girl. I bet it was that Martha … Manda again wasn’t it.” Audrey put the phone to her ear and waited for it to connect. “I shall get Andre to close down her parents bakery and throw them out of the City.”

“No, please Mo … Maman. Don’t!” Chloe groaned.

Audrey paused and eyed her curiously. “And why not … I’m sure it was Moira who upset you… I have to make sure she doesn’t do it again.”

“Honestly, Maman … it’s not like that, yes she is the one who made me cry … but … but they were … happy tears.” Chloe whispered the last two words. Why had she said that? Well… she supposed some of the tears were happy…

Audrey’s eyes widened further. She put the phone away and went over to her. “Happy tears? Is there such a thing?” She cupped her daughter’s chin in her hands and looked into her eyes. 

Chloe met her gaze with a resigned look before she set her face into a stern look that many of her enemies knew to respect. “Yes, Happy tears.” She snapped, she knew there was a degree of sadness in there too, losing Pollen was painful, but she couldn’t tell her mother that. 

“So, what on Earth could give you a dose of … ‘happy tears’. A friend? A boyfriend?” The concept of 'happy tears' was alien to the Queen of Fashion… completely alien. Audrey’s look of bemusement was almost laughable if Chloe had been in the mood for laughter.

“I’m not quite sure what to call her, it was unexpected. It was because of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“If she has hurt you…” Audrey angrily reached for her phone again. 

“Maman!” Chloe’s voice was sharp. “She hasn’t and has never hurt me.”

“Really? But … ‘Happy tears’ … that is somewhat… unexpected and ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.”

Chloe sighed, hearing her catchphrase repeated yet again. “I know, Maman, but … look let me just show you.” She walked over to her desk and picked up the purse. “Just look at this.”

Audrey took the purse and looked at it closely. At one point she held it up against the light coming through the window and marvelled at the way the gold thread glistened. She took off her glove and felt the quality of the material, finally brushing against the delicately embroidered bee. 

“This is … exceptional.” She said breathlessly. She gazed at the item transfixed.

“Yes, it is isn’t it.” Chloe agreed quietly. The purse was held between them as they gazed at it in reverence. Jean-someone looked in to inquire if they wanted their desserts… he couldn’t see what they were looking at but could clearly see there was a bonding moment happening between mother and daughter, so he respectively withdraw to wait outside. They would call him if needed. 

“Wh..where did you get it.” Audrey finally asked. 

“Ma..Marinette Dupain-Cheng gave it me as a birthday present.”

“Marni…Marinette? I thought she was a pauper, how on earth could she afford something so … unique.” Audrey looked over the purse again and again. It was flawless.

“She made it for me.” Chloe stated quietly.

“This is handmade?” Audrey was beyond astounded. The quality alone would make many of her devoted followers part with thousands of Euros.

“Yes… and it’s one of a kind. Truly unique.” Chloe felt she was about to cry again as she realised the gift was all for her and only her. 

“A Marinette Original.” Audrey decided. 

“Yes, exactly that.” Chloe smiled weakly. “Well you did once say she was talented, you wanted to take her to New York, remember.”

“And she turned my lucrative offer down. She refused to go with me?” Audrey looked angry for a second… just a second. She turned to her daughter and smiled. “She turned down the opportunity of a lifetime … so you and I could be together again.” She paused in thought. "I suppose my initial instincts were correct - she truly is 'exceptional'." 

Chloe looked at her, gently returning the smile, before they both dropped their outer shells of indifference and laughed louder than they had ever laughed together before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives away my age a little - for some reason I find Audrey Bourgeois' character very similar to Edina Monsoon in Absolutely Fabulous. Of course Chloe is about as far away as you can get from Saffron, but I had to have a little fun with the character. I'm sure the Miraculous writing team won't mind too much.


	5. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and her mother scheme in a positive way. Marinette's talent can't be allowed to slip away but there is a question of trust. Chloe needs to prove to Marinette that she can be trusted... but first they need an excuse to talk.

Chloe felt considerably happier the second time she left in her limo for school. She had decided to use Marinette’s purse instead of her own and carried an invitation for the girl in her school bag. She still had some thinking to do as she settled back in the seat. She replayed the conversation she had just enjoyed with her mother over dessert. 

“You simply must invite Marinette over for your birthday celebration this evening.” Audrey quickly wrote out an invitation on the hotel headed paper and handed it to her. 

“There is no guarantee that she will come even after this ‘peace offering’. I can’t make her.” Chloe stated. Delicately finishing the last of her chocolate tarte. A house special created just for her. 

“You must do what you can, I need to speak to her.” Audrey didn’t want to take no for an answer. “I really think she is the new designer I’ve been looking for. She could be greater than Gabriel Agreste – especially with a standard so high at just fifteen.”

“You’re not planning to whisk her off to New York, again are you?” Chloe looked concerned. Her new insight making her certain that such a dramatic gesture would frighten Marinette away. 

“Well…” Audrey paused. “No I that don't think that worked last time, my behaviour was unacceptable… completely unacceptable and certainly not a good image. We shouldn't force her and the girl clearly has her heart in Paris.”

"Yes, and I know another Parisian who has her heart too." Chloe muttered quietly, "even if they won’t admit it."

“Did you say something?” Audrey asked sweetly. 

Chloe looked at her mother … for the first time she could see something ‘genuine’ in her eyes. “Just an idle thought, but I think I know someone who might help persuade her to join us, for dinner at least.”

“Oh, do tell.” Audrey fluttered her eyelids.

“Not until I’ve spoken to him.” Chloe was resolute. “Maman, I really think this is something we should handle carefully – one thing I know about Marinette is that she isn’t one for basking in the spotlight. Unlike someone else I wish I didn’t know.” Her tone turned dark as an image of Lila holding court crossed her mind. 

“You sound like you are out for vengeance again. Not against Marinette though is it?” Audrey seemed confused. “I thought we just agreed that she has an incredible talent we should help her to harness. It is positively our duty to show the world how amazing she is.”

“No, it’s not Marinette, it’s some other… girl who seems determined to bring her and myself down.” Chloe frowned.

“Shall I call Daddy and get him prepared for some serious administration?” Audrey’s phone was in her hands within seconds. 

Many thoughts of revenge crossed Chloe’s mind, but nothing seemed to fit. She sighed. “As Ladybug would say there is a difference between revenge and justice. Although revenge may be sweet and swift, it’s somewhat uncontrollable. Justice I think would be a better option in this case.” There was an idea brewing, she was sure of it. 

“My darling, I had no idea you could be so philosophical.” Audrey glowed with pride.

“Believe it or not, I’m not just a pretty face.” Chloe scowled.

“Of course, sweetie.” Audrey planted a kiss on her forehead. She looked at her with delight in her eyes. “I see you already have a plan.”

Chloe paused for a moment. She glanced at the purse. “I think I do. I want to boost Marinette’s confidence, help her achieve a few of her dreams and take down Lila Rossi in one memorable swoop.” 

“So is Marinette going to be your new best friend.” Audrey elegantly rested her chin on hands and watched with glee.

Chloe paused to contemplate the idea. “I’m not sure about ‘best’ friend, but I think I really need to change the attitude I had towards her. I need to gain her trust.”

“You know I would hate to let such a talent get away again.” Audrey sighed. “And think what it would do for your career too. I truly don’t think the role of socialite is for you. As amusing as that role may be. You are so much more than a pretty rich girl.” 

“I know, and I suppose it would be good for me to associate with her.” Chloe realised she had a lot of self reflection to do. 

“So, you will invite her to your birthday party?” Audrey pouted prettily. 

“I will invite her … but I won’t force her to come. She may not want to just yet.” In fact, Chloe knew it would be an uphill struggle to gain Marinette’s confidence after all the mean things that she had done to her. She shook her head, trying to dispel some of the shame and guilt that she now wished to erase. Her fingers went back to caress the beautiful purse. Marinette had given her this gift … made it especially for her. There was hope of redemption. 

Jean-Whatsit knocked politely and put his head around the door. “Mademoiselle, your chauffeur is waiting. You need to be back at school in precisely fifteen minutes.”

Chloe nodded and waved a hand in dismissal, “I’ll be down in a moment.” She stood up and switched the contents from her original purse into the one Marinette made for her.

“You realise that purse could be the start of a superhero themed collection. It definitely captures your Queen Bee persona.” Audrey drawled thoughtfully. 

Chloe smiled. “I agree, but I also know you can’t rush things with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Let’s just see if we can get her to join us for dinner first.” 

“I am so glad that you are taking the purse to school now. It will be an excellent way to get the conversation started. ” Audrey clasped her hands to her heart in glee. 

Chloe smiled. “It’s part of the plan, but …” She stroked the image of Pollen. “I think it’s value is going to be more than that to me.”

Audrey “Your beautiful Queen Bee purse.” She stated, still in awe of the craftsmanship she had witnessed. 

Chloe smiled, before giving her a quick kiss. “I must go now, Maman. I will text you to let you know if and when she is coming tonight.” She left the hotel in considerably higher spirits then she had entered. Her mother watched her go with an elegant wave of her hand. Chloe's devoted butler beside her. 

"Mademoiselle seems much happier than this morning." Jean-thingummy mentioned. "She did not ask for Mr. Cuddly once."

Audrey looked at him incredulous. "She still has that teddy bear I gave her … she was only four at the time, surely it has fallen apart by now."

"Mademoiselle takes great care of her furry friend and I believe Miss Sabrina once found someone to help make discreet repairs when Mr. Cuddly had a minor injury."

"Oh, do we know who?" Audrey raised an eyebrow, for some reason the triviality of the conversation amused her.

Chloe's butler smiled mysteriously. "I have my suspicions, let me just say the young lady who made Mademoiselle's 'Queen Bee' purse is extremely talented."

Audrey chuckled silently. "Yet another achievement I need to thank her for." She turned to the hotel's most loyal servant. "Incidentally, I must apologise for constantly forgetting your name, you have constantly proven yourself to be a most trustworthy employee and supporter of the family."

"Madame is too kind, but my given name is Jean-Etienne." Jean-Etienne replied with a short bow.

"Nice to meet you Jean-Etienne." Audrey smiled with almost no hint of a sarcasm. "Now I believe we have a party to plan." 

Jean-Etienne bowed again as the doorman - who's name Audrey would be sure to ask for one day, saluted as they entered the lobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to get Mr Cuddly in there somewhere. I well remember the Secrets episode where Sabrina asked Marinette to repair 'her' bear (of course Marinette knew exactly who's bear it was). I don't think it is possible to write a Chloe centred fanfic without Mr Cuddly. Also decided it was about time I gave the butler a name - I was running out of synonyms for 'whatsit'.


	6. Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe needs to persuade Adrien that she has changed her attitude towards Marinette and that she is willing to pull out the stops to remove the threat of Lila Rossi spreading even more hurtful lies. If she can boost the girl's confidence and help her achieve some of her dreams and ambitions … so much the better.

Chloe smiled as the limo pulled up to the school. She stroked the form of Pollen again, there was something reassuring about the image, so like her Kwami that it really was as if Marinette had met her. Of course she knew that she had seen her - all of Paris saw her the first time she transformed into Queen Bee in front of the TV cameras. She shuddered at the memory - what had she been thinking. 

She got out of her car at almost precisely the same moment as Adrien got out of his. Just the person she wanted to see.

“Adrikins!” She called gleefully. Launching herself at him for one of her traditional over the top hugs. 

Adrien cringed. “Chloe, I thought I’d told you how much I hate being called that.” He pushed her carefully away from him. 

Chloe shrugged, “just keeping up appearances Adri..en.” 

Several students they knew went passed them with looks of distain. Chloe smirked at them and flipped her ponytail in their general direction, Adrien chose to simply ignore them. He noticed her purse.

“Wow, is that the gift Mari made for you?” Awe loading every syllable. 

Chloe took it off for him for him to look at in more detail, before moving him somewhere less exposed then the front steps of the college. “Yes, isn’t it amazing. You were right, a Marinette Original is special… however I think the brand name needs adjustment. I was thinking something snappier and memorable like, I don’t know …MDC?”

Adrien was lost in thought as he traced the honeybee image. It was so like Pollen; it was as if Marinette had met the Kwami. “…what?” He finally managed. 

“I was just saying that as beautiful as this purse is, we could do with a new brand name idea. Even if it is only temporary.” Chloe rolled her eyes… for all his intelligence, Adrien had always been slow on the uptake. 

“What’s wrong with using Marinette’s name?” He gently traced the delicate signature, resplendent in shimmering gold thread. 

“For what I have in mind it’s too obvious.” Chloe said, conspiracy loading every syllable. 

Adrien looked at her critically. “I hope you’re not planning to be mean to Marinette, not after she made this for you.” He handed the purse back. 

Chloe sighed. “No far from it, I can assure you. It’s just that with what’s going on with Lie-la I want to do something that will show everyone how talented Marinette Dupain-Cheng really is and put Rossi in her place once and for all.” 

Adrien frowned. “Are you saying you want to help Marinette?”

“Yes, and not only that, I want to be her friend.” Chloe hoped her sincerity was shining through. “I’ve even got a handwritten invitation from my mother to attend my birthday party.” She took the envelope out of her school bag and flourished it with enthusiasm. 

Adrien looked at her suspiciously. “Are you kidding me?”

“Of course not … myself and mother have been talking. I really want to do something special for her this time.” Chloe wasn’t the sort to resort to pleading but if she couldn’t get Adrien on board with her plan, she had no chance with Marinette. “We need to let the world see how amazing she truly is.” She smiled her most dazzling smile.

“You and your mother have been talking?” Adrien looked at her as if she had two heads. “You know Marinette doesn’t want to leave Paris, don’t you?” He said sternly. 

‘You don’t want her to leave Paris either.’ Chloe thought briefly but she composed herself. “No, that is definitely not part of the plan.”

“Plan!” Adrien spluttered in anger. “Plan! … what are you up too Chloe, if you are ‘planning’ to cause her more distress on top of what Lila is already dishing out, then so help me … the threat of me ending my friendship with you will be the least of your worries.”

“Okay, okay … no need to get so defensive!” Chloe rolled her eyes. “Jeez… I knew you had feelings for her but there is no need to plot murder.”

“I… I do have feelings for her, because… because she is one of my closest friends.” Adrien calmed down a little.

“Just a friend?” Chloe probed; one eyebrow delicately raised. 

“Yes, of course.” Adrien was strangely subdued. He turned away from her and fiddled with his bag strap. 

“Hmm.” That was absolutely a future conversation to mark in her schedule, but she had more pressing matters to deal with. “Anyhow, calm down before you get akumatised and hear me out.” She patted his hand gently before leading him into the courtyard. Adrien followed meekly until Chloe paused at the bottom of the steps to survey the scene, he almost walked into her. They took a long hard look at what was going on. 

There was Lila… loudly holding court on one side. Strangely enough Sabrina seemed to be missing from the giggling throng. A glance over towards the other side of the quadrant found the young designer of the hour, as far away as possible. She was hiding under the stairs, listening to music to block out the unwanted laughter, with her tongue delicately poking out as she totally lost herself in creating the latest addition to her sketchbook. Chloe could almost feel Adrien melting as he gazed over to her. She refrained from commenting, but a quick side long glance at his goofy grin was enough to confirm her deepest fears … he was smitten. Chloe sighed and shook her head resignedly… now was not the time. That part of her mission could wait for another day. 

She turned to the lovesick teen, her childhood friend, bane of her life and snapped her fingers to get his attention. “Adrien, listen to me. I am not going to hurt her, I am not going to make her life a misery – that may have been my goal once upon a time, but I am so over that sort of behaviour. I am planning to be ‘nice’ to her and not just for one occasion.”

“Really? What made you decide to change your attitude.” Adrien was more than just a tad confused. He was more than aware of her history with his princess. 

“Let’s just say a little bee enlightened me.” Chloe smiled as she touched her purse.

Adrien looked at her closely and smiled. “I knew that someday you would see the truth about her.”

“Yes, the truth – something that seems to be sadly missing in our classroom these days.” Chloe cast another glance at the large group as Ayla’s laughter snorted across the quadrant. Lila smiled triumphantly. Adrien looked over with a look of complete loathing. Not one that complimented his pretty features at all.

“So, you aren’t convinced by her lies either?” He practically growled.

“Purr-lease … surely you of all people know me better than that.” Chloe arrogantly tossed her head, sending her ponytail dangerously close to his eyes. “Anyone with half a brain can see that girl is nothing but an attention seeking con artist.” 

“I really don’t know how she does it, though.” Adrien mused. “They don’t even bother to fact check … you’d think Alya or Max would at least attempt to find out how authentic her stories are.”

“She tells them what they want to hear … she has a sort of … glamour.” The word was bitter in her mouth. Chloe sniffed. “But we can end her reign… we can take that glamour and turn it against her.”

She turned him towards her with an evil grin “and our super-talented ‘everyday Ladybug’ is the key.”


	7. Shovel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a brief encounter with Sabrina, Chloe puts the first part of the plan into action. How easy will it be to convince Lila that she has inside knowledge on Paris next top designer and what story will the diplomat's daughter spread to top her revelation.

Chloe explained her plan and after a few more reassurances that she really did want to help Marinette, Adrien sighed with a promise that he would at least attempt to help put certain elements of it into action. This included seeing if he could free up some time from his schedule to drop into her party later. His father still had some respect for the Bourgeois family after all, even if it was slowly but surely dwindling. 

Chloe watched him go over to Marinette to gently pry her away from her precious sketch book in time for class and to know about their new ally. Everyone was aware that when the young designer was in the zone, not even an Akuma could easily prise her from her creativity. Chloe watched and vaguely wondered whether she would get the chance to peruse the book. She knew her mother would be keen to glance at the pages too. Perhaps, if things went to plan, she would agree to share it with them. She wondered how many sketchbooks Marinette actually owned. Her mother once mentioned that the first time she entered the studio belonging to Gabriel Agreste she was practically tripping over stacks of them. 

Chloe turned towards class and walked straight into Sabrina who was hurrying from the library. 

“Chloe!” She squeaked. She quickly scrabbled in her bag. “Happy birthday.” She thrust a folded piece of paper into her hands, before attempting to speed past. Chloe held out a hand to stop her.

“You are coming to my party, aren’t you?” Chloe asked in her usual patronising tone. She'll have to work on that, Sabrina didn't really deserve it. 

“Umm… well, I might be able to spare the time.” Sabrina babbled frantically.

“Spare the time?” Chloe could barely believe what she had heard. 

“Well … it depends on what Lila has planned.” Sabrina held up a folder. “I have managed to complete her physics homework, so she might not need me so much this evening and I believe she said she has another interview planned with Alya as her blog is getting so much interest.”

“You’re doing her homework?” Chloe sneered … of course she would. What else could she possibly expect.

“I only do what I did for you. Would you still like me to do your homework too?” Sabrina added as an afterthought. 

“No, strangely enough I’m fine, took some getting used to but it’s no big deal.” Chloe just had to remember how to write. She glanced at the paper Sabrina had put in her hands… it was a crude attempt at a birthday card. Swallowing her rage, she did something that shocked Sabrina and herself. “Thanks for this, please come over tonight if you can.” She was careful to keep any further emotion out of her voice.

“Ok.” Sabrina squeaked in surprise. “Sorry, can’t stay any longer, I need to keep an eye on Lila and help her up the stairs in case she has a dizzy spell. I really don’t know what the poor thing would do if it wasn’t for me.”

Chloe watched the hastily retreating figure. “From what I saw, she is doing just fine.” She called after her. Chloe could taste her anger and bitterness, but soon, soon she would eliminate such a disagreeable feeling. Hopefully forever. Chloe walked carefully to the class, gently caressing her new purse. Sabrina hadn’t even noticed it. She sniffed away the tears … emotions just got in the way and now she needed to see if she could put the plan into action.

Chloe stood and paused at the front of the classroom as students entered the room. A certain blond boy and dark-haired girl were already at the back in deep conversation. Nathanael went straight to his seat to quickly finish a drawing in his sketchbook, Alix slumped contentedly in hers, checking her watch with satisfaction – she had clearly been setting herself time challenges. Ivan and Mylene walked hand in hand before gently parting in the centre to their respective seats. So soppy. 

Chloe was careful to stand unnoticed near the doorway, sensibly out of the way of any ‘accidental’ knocks, so she could observe the room. She glanced at Adrien next to Marinette. He spotted her and nodded. She nodded in return and caught Marinette’s eye with a look of acknowledgement for the gift and a brief smile. She received a dazzling smile in return. Chloe blinked with surprise at feeling the strange emotion of kindness - that someone genuinely cared enough for her as a person and that she mattered. No wonder her childhood friend was smitten. Chloe composed herself and made a show of tapping the purse affectionately before putting her fingers to her lips in a gesture to demonstrate that she was waiting for her moment. 

It wasn’t long before she heard the simpering appreciation of Lila to her current entourage walking down the corridor. Said entourage currently consisted of Nino, Alya, Sabrina and Rose. Juleka, Kim and Max hovered just behind. I was like watching devoted courtiers pander to a malevolent queen. Well Queen Bee was certainly not going to stand for that much longer. Harnessing her inner bitch, Chloe held the purse high and made a show of fully entering the room ‘accidentally’ knocking into Lila in the process. 

“Lila…sorry – not sorry about that. Didn’t see you enter.” Chloe smirked, she didn’t care if the rest of the class ignored her, but she had to catch Lila’s eye.

Lila looked furious before adopting a façade of calm patronisation … She had yet to mark Chloe down as an enemy. “That’s ok Chloe darling, these floors can be so slippery sometimes and my dear friends are more than able to look after me.”

Lila indicated her honour guard who turned to Chloe with a promise of fight in their eyes. Except for Sabrina … who simply hid behind Nino. 

“Whatever.” Chloe scoffed. “The main reason was because I was just admiring this beautiful gift that one of my dearest friends gave me for my birthday. I bet your friends wouldn’t think to give you something so unique, so … expensive.” Chloe held the purse in front of her, close enough for her to get a good look, far enough to avoid showing her the detail. Especially as she knew that each member of Lila’s entourage was sure to have received at least one Marinette Original in the past. It made her smile to think that the one person in the room who hadn’t been gifted with her kindness was now standing in front of her. If she had read Marinette correctly – the chances of her ever receiving such a gift was very very slim.

Lila glanced at the purse, Chloe noticed the look of envy and greed. Exactly what she wanted to see. Almost immediately Lila switched her face into a delighted smile.

“Oh, how sweet, I see you have been allowed to trial one of his designs.” Lila’s mind whirred as she clicked the promising lie into place. 

“His?” Chloe paused for a moment before recalling her plan. “That’s right … his latest design.” 

“It’s so sweet of him isn’t it, must be because you have almost as many Instagram followers as I do Chloe dear.” Lila oozed sugar. It was enough to make Chloe lose her lunch, but one thing Chloe knew about was the importance of putting on an act when it mattered. She had been Queen Bee for goodness sake and had grown up as an expert at manipulating any social situation – provided the company was elite and exclusive, anything less than that she didn’t really bother. She knew when to stretch the truth … just a bit. 

“Of course, how clever of you to guess Lila … in fact I was about to share the picture on my feed, I just had to make sure that MDC doesn’t mind, he can be quite a recluse can’t he.” She almost spat the word. 

“I’m sure dear MDC won’t mind at all dear Chloe … in fact if you would like me to post the picture on my Instagram account, I would be more than happy to share the glory of his work.” Lila smiled as if she was doing her the biggest favour in the world. “After all, everyone knows that I’m one of the biggest social media stars in Paris.” She chuckled gaily, “but then of course I invented the idea of social media celebrity. Some of the biggest stars always ask for my advice, knowing that I am more than happy to help.”

Chloe face was impassive as she carefully swallowed her fury and the chocolate tarte that was threatening to make a reappearance. “We still must respect MDC’s wishes. He has a new collection due out this winter and we have to be careful not to overstep the wishes of his exclusive media team.”

Lila patted her arm enthusiastically. “You are so right, that is exactly the advice I gave him. Of course,” She somehow managed to blush. “We are on such intimate terms that I know he will listen to me.” She patted Chloe’s arm again. “I will be sure to let him know how much you appreciate your gift … and have a very happy birthday.” Lila led the way to the seats on the side of the room waxing lyrical about her latest secret admirer who also happened to be the latest top designer. 

Chloe wished she had some disinfectant to wash her arm from where the girl had touched her. She could guarantee that Lila would be spending all night searching the internet for any obscure fashion piece that she could pass off as the work of ‘MDC’. Still … a sleepless night would be perfect reprimand at this point… she wondered how many more she could create for her. 

Any further thoughts she could have were quickly dispelled as Ms. Bustier entered the room. Chloe scurried to her seat, discreetly looking at her fellow conspirators at the back of the room to see if they had witnessed the exchange. Marinette looked very pale. It was hard to tell which emotion was the strongest, but Adrien seemed to be keeping her calm with a gentle hand on her shoulder. He gave Chloe another nod, which she returned as the silent words passed between them. 

Lila Rossi had taken the bait. Chloe had metaphorically handed her an elegant shovel with which she could start to dig a very large hole for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the word 'shovel' … it should be used more.


	8. Observant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst the class shelter from an Akuma attack, Chloe finds that she is not the only one who can see what is going on. There is another plan afoot.

An Akuma attack livened up an otherwise dull afternoon. Chloe found she wasn’t actually surprised to see first Marinette, then Adrien make lame excuses to leave the group as they headed down to the school bunker. Her new awareness of those around her, instead of just focusing on herself and her needs meant she had become increasingly observant. Chloe could see clearly through Lila’s lies and can also see that there were a few other secrets waiting to be revealed. The time for those revelations was not now though, some secrets needed to be respected more than others. 

The class reached the bunker as Ms. Bustier silently ticked a register of names on her tablet. The growing intensity of Akuma attacks meant that most public buildings in Paris now had bunkers and escape rooms to take refuge in. Of course, it depended on the nature of the akuma – for example hiding in an underground bunker wasn’t always the best course of action if an Akuma like Syren decided to fill the city with water. This made it important to quickly risk assess the safety policy each and every time, there was a training programme that officials and school personnel followed to deal with such things. Ladybug had suggested it to the mayor directly and for once her father had listened. 

Chloe walked into the cramped space. She wondered why no one else noticed that both Adrien and Marinette were still absent after a good fifteen minutes since the akuma alert had sounded. She was also surprised to see that Alya didn’t seem to want to rush off and film the battle for her Ladyblog. 

“Not running after your heroes like a pathetic fangirl this time?” Chloe had sneered at her. 

“I don’t need to. There are plenty of Parisians prepared to film it for me.” Alya retorted back with as much of a sneer. “Sometimes, delegation is the best option, isn’t it, Lila?”

“Absolutely.” The Italian twittered, reminding Chloe of a tutor praising a star student, “and we wouldn’t want you to get hurt, darling Alya … not when your future is so promising.”

“Ladybug can fix it if she does.” Chloe proclaimed.

“Oh no doubt, my dearest superhero friend would fix it all in the blink of a miraculous ladybug. That doesn’t mean that Alya should put herself in harms way in the first place. Not when she has so many more important things to do.” Lila flashed a dazzling smile. Chloe noticed it avoided her eyes. Chloe had to be cool, she didn’t want Lila to know exactly which side of the classroom she was on… not just yet.

“As thoughtful as ever, Lie-la.” Chloe wondered if she heard the emphasis on the first syllable. “If you don't mind, I’m just going to relax in the corner and admire my exclusive new purse again.” She flicked her hair and walked as far away as it was possible to get in such an enclosed space. Chloe could see that that girl’s glamour was blinding them all again and wanted to avoid the contamination as much as she could. She was angry, but she had plenty of practice in putting up a guard and a false persona to deal with difficult situations… heck, she’d been doing it for most of her life. Chloe took a seat in a corner and plugged in her music.

Lila was already spouting a series of lies, some about Ladybug and some new ones including her so called friend - implied ‘boyfriend’ - known as MDC. Chloe rolled her eyes and hoped the battle wouldn’t last long. Luckily, she had brought a copy of her favourite magazine to school for occasions such as this. She turned her music up ever so slightly louder and settled down as comfortably as she could for the inevitable wait.

She became aware of somebody settling on the bench beside her. Ms. Bustier gently tapped a finger against her tablet, a look of nervousness across her face. Chloe glanced across to make sure no one else was paying attention to them before turning her music off and removing her headphones. 

“Are you feeling ok, Ms. Bustier?” Chloe gently asked. 

Ms Bustier looked briefly at her tablet. Chloe could see that she had marked Adrien and Marinette as present in the bunker when that was quite obviously not the case. “I just worry about them so much.” She admitted before carefully switching the screen off. 

An unspoken agreement passed between teacher and student. “I’m sure they know what they are doing … they’ve been working as heroes for almost three years after all.” Chloe said with as much confidence and as gentleness as she could. 

Ms. Bustier smiled. “I’m sure you are right, but they are so young.” She turned away and examined her hand. “It is a shame that some of the other superheroes can’t help them though, isn’t it? I was especially impressed with Queen Bee.”

Chloe smiled and her fingers went straight to the image of Pollen again. “Would you like to watch the battle? I believe my new phone can get a signal down here.”

“No!” Ms Bustier snapped before shaking her head gently. “When you know that there are children behind the masks – it’s far too painful to watch.”

Chloe nodded sagely; she hadn’t thought about it in that way. She felt a little anger as the words resonated … what was the Guardian thinking putting so much responsibility onto children… and, she suddenly realised… the new Guardian was just a child herself. She sighed and glanced at her purse. At least she was certain where her loyalties lay now. Screw you Hawkmoth. 

“Well, I’m sure this wasn’t how you expected to spend your birthday.” Ms. Bustier smiled sweetly. “I have a card for you by the way. Please be sure to stop by my desk before you go home today. Do you have any plans for this evening?”

“Well mother insisted we have a celebration even though I haven’t really got any friends to invite to it.” Chloe sighed looking over to the other students – for once Lila was letting someone else talk. She must be getting tired of her own voice for once. Ms. Bustier followed her gaze with a frown as Sabrina handed Lila a juice box. Straw already attached for her.

“Don’t worry, I’m not entirely blind as to what is going on in my classroom.” Ms. Bustier stated carefully, turning her eyes away from the disgusting scene. “I can assure you that there are some schemes afoot at a higher level to get to the bottom of this discord affecting the dynamic of my previously exceptional class. No one has the right to constantly manipulate and taint the good character of one of my favourite students. I just don't know how much longer it will take or how much more I can take.”

“But you pretty much supported that witch when she claimed to be travelling with Prince Ali and when she got Marinette expelled.” Chloe knew she had to be calm, but her new insight had a nasty way of throwing an uncomfortable sense of guilt in her direction. It seemed determined to fuel her anger. She didn’t like it. 

Ms. Bustier nodded slowly, it was clear a large dose of that guilt was eating at her too. “Yes, on reflection her tales are somewhat … fantastical. I just assumed that it was because of some desperate cry for attention that Miss Rossi needed to fill a gap in her life. However, I have reason to believe it is beginning to go too far. Alienating her friends – some who have known her since kindergarten is … pure evil and I cannot fathom the logic for such cruel psychological torture. She's claiming that Marinette bullies her but there is no evidence except her word." She looked carefully at her nails for a moment. before whispering, "And I’m certain I’ve seen Lila attempt to physically trip her up on more than one occasion.” She looked Chloe in the eye. “Not unlike some other girl who seemed determined to upset our sweet class president.”

Chloe sighed. “I know and believe me I regret that so much now. I never tried to turn the class against her though, I never even planned to take things that far. I admit I was a bully and I am no longer proud of that fact.” She looked down and wiped a tear from her eye. 

“Redemption is a very rocky road, Chloe, but at least I am glad to see you are taking the first steps.” The teacher gave her a quick hug before glancing back at the class. It looked like Kim and Alix were watching the battle on Alix’s mobile. 

“Oof, that’s got to hurt.” Alix exclaimed.

“But what a nicely executed barrel roll.” Kim said in admiration. 

Ms Bustier turned away and winced at the sounds of yet another explosion from the small screen. “I’ve always wondered if we should ban following the action live during school time.” She confided to Chloe. “I’m sure the long-term psychological effects of watching such horror will have a lasting impact.”

“Ladybug always puts it right though.” Chloe replied with as much positivity as she could muster. 

“… but what if one day she can’t.” Her teacher met her eyes again. “I heard a rumour that there was a large battle last summer that affected the whole of Paris. I have no idea what happened, but pretty much everyone I knew lost at least an hour of their lives.” She clenched her tablet. “Can you imagine what would have happened if Ladybug had lost.”

Chloe went pale. She knew exactly which battle that was. She had been part of it … key to it. She had hurt a dear friend… well, no she realised, more than one. The image of Pollen on her purse still comforted her but how she wished she could apologise to the little bee Kwami in person. She looked at the motif again and gently stroked the embroidery. 

Ms. Bustier watched her for a moment then focussed on the item that clearly brought her comfort. “That’s a beautiful purse, a work of art, is it a birthday present?”

“Yes, a gift from someone I hope will become a very close friend.” Chloe looked at her teacher with tears in her eyes. “Hopefully someone who will forgive me one day.” 

Ms. Bustier smiled gently. “If it’s a gift from the girl I think it’s from - then I think she already has.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more serious then the last few chapters, but I really want to emphasise that whilst Chloe is on a journey of self revelation, she hasn't quite completed it.


	9. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe returns home to get ready for her so called party. Audrey has gone over board and her father has tempted a handful of celebrities to come along. It's all a big show that Chloe would have loved to be part of, but now … it's not something she really cares for. However she realises it's not just her feelings this time.

The ride back to the hotel that evening was short but gave Chloe plenty of time for self-reflection. If the gift was a sign that Marinette was able to forgive her, there was hope that she would come to her party, she had managed to pass her the invitation and exclaim how happy she was with the gift. If Adrien had told her some of the plan and could get away from his extracurricular activities in time, there was a real hope that she could start a new and invigorating friendship. In many ways, Chloe really wanted the girl to befriend her. She could see why everyone had liked her so much. ‘Had’ being the operative words. She felt hurt and betrayed on Marinette’s behalf that one interloper … one scheming witch could unravel years of trust, generosity and kindness by a few evil words accompanied by a disgusting amount of false glamour.

Marinette had not changed her core values, still believing the best in everyone, still kind and resourceful, still putting others before herself. A perfect candidate for Ladybug with or without the mask. It was horrid to see how much her confidence at school was suffering. Chloe was glad that from brief conversations with Adrien that she still had some support at home. His apparent girlfriend Kagami was a close friend of hers, her apparent boyfriend Luka adored her – practically worshipping the ground she walked on… pretty much like Adrien – although she was very aware, he hadn’t quite managed to admit that to himself yet. Then of course there were her parents. Who wouldn’t want Tom and Sabine as parents? The girl had connections too – Jagged Stone, Nadja Chamack, Clara Nightingale. Heck, her own mother the Queen of Fashion sang her praises.

Chloe had connections herself. By fortunate coincidence, most of them would be at her so-called party tonight. Audrey had insisted. A party of mainly adults for her sixteenth birthday was probably not what most teens desired, but it was better than nothing. There would be at least one confirmed guest her age. It was fortunate that Prince Ali was unexpectedly in town for another series of meetings concerning his charities. Chloe smiled – funny that Lila never mentioned that. 

Whether Marinette turned up at the party or not, it was the perfect opportunity to set a few records straight. She wondered if she could persuade her notable guests to do some interviews on camera, she had received a new phone as part of the avalanche of gifts this morning after all. Lila’s lies simply won’t stack up against the truth. She needed to be patient though. She had to set up an occasion where there was no room for Lila to wriggle, or alternatively persuade as many of her classmates to open their eyes and see the truth. That might work … picking off Lila’s army one by one. 

Of course, the main thing was to make the latest lie - the one she had created for Rossi to latch onto and feed this afternoon – the source of her downfall. For that she needed the co-operation of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Chloe really hoped she would accept her invitation.

As expected, the hotel was decked out in bright colours, a private dining room was set aside for her. Audrey had asked her if she wanted a disco and if that nice DJ boy who performed at Gabriel’s shows would be welcome…Chloe had managed to dissuade her… she wasn’t expecting that much company and really didn’t want Nino hanging around… not at this early stage of the plan. She just couldn’t trust him. 

Chloe tried not to think about how the whole plan would fail if she couldn’t get Marinette on board. When she handed the girl the invitation … with as much appreciation and support as Adrien could muster. Marinette had mumbled something about helping in the bakery after school and some design work for a relatively unknown band called Kitty Section, but she hadn’t actually said no. There was still hope.

There were still a few hours before her party officially started. Her mother had arranged a professional hair and makeup artist to get her beloved daughter ready. Chloe was flattered, but Jean … what was his name again … had always been sufficient and she never really needed much work done with her almost flawless complexion. Well, that was what she had believed. Waiting in her room, she glanced at herself in the mirror, she looked a little tired but not too bad. She had a passing thought… had she ever really looked at herself? Known herself?

She shook her head… she had had plenty of time for self-reflection today. She had a party to prepare for, where she would be the centre of attention. She took a brief selfie for her Instagram with a note about how she was preparing for the party of the year to keep her followers contented. She titled it ‘before’ planning to add an ‘after’ if the hair and makeup artist was any good. She looked at her purse again. She had told Lila she was going to put it on her page and wax lyrical about it. She could still do that, but she wanted Marinette’s approval after all there was going to be a slight distortion of truth attached to the image if they stuck to the plan. She also knew that as soon as she posted it, Lila would be all over it like the plague, using as much information as she could gain from the image to track down something similar for herself. She decided to wait as late as she could … that way a sleepless night for Lila could be a guaranteed outcome.

She snuck a glance at Lila’s account … Chloe had carefully set up a pseudonym to make sure she couldn’t easily be tracked by those who she didn’t want to see her. As soon as she had suspected Lila’s lies, she had vowed to keep a track of any that appeared on her social media platforms. She had carefully downloaded and saved anything she felt could be used as incriminating evidence. The girl was very quick to remove anything that could be easily revealed as false news, Chloe hoped that she, and her team of nerds (the sons of the hotel security guards she had managed to bribe) were quicker to capture and store them safely. So far, a quick search on google, whilst not exactly confirming her claims, didn’t exactly refute them, but it was only a matter of time before she slipped up. The girl was obviously skilled at this. A brief scan of the latest posts revealed nothing there yet. Just some flannel about an exciting new interview with the renowned founder of the Ladyblog due later. 

Chloe had time. She had all the time she desired to bring that sociopath down. Time in this instance was something she had full control over unless someone let the girl know she had a fairly powerful enemy. Only a few people knew that when Chloe Bourgeois set her mind on a new target, she rarely gave up. 

A knock at the door distracted her. 

“Come in.” She called. Her mother and butler entered. 

“This way Jean-Etienne.” Audrey cooed. Elegantly throwing her arms out to take in the room, still full of balloons and unwrapped presents.

‘Oh, so that’s what he’s called then.’ Chloe filed the thought away for later. 

Jean-Etienne carried a selection of brand-new outfits protected by expensive suit covers. A high-end brand name clearly seen on each of them. He went over to the bed and proceeded to lay them out for her, Audrey watched on approvingly, she had clearly selected the outfits herself. There was another knock and Audrey let small ferret faced woman in, Chloe recognised her as one of the leading make-up artists in Paris, her resume included a veritable who’s who of talent and celebrity. It was known that she had won at least two academy awards. It really was too much for a private party. 

“Christine is here to make you look even more beautiful.” Audrey gushed, she waltzed over and pinched Chloe’s cheek lovingly. “Not that you really need it my darling.”

Chloe gently but firmly pushed her away. “Thank you mo … Maman, shall we just let her get on with it.”

Christine indicated the pile of clothing laid out on the bed. “We should really choose your outfit first mademoiselle. That way I can coordinate the colours and style to the persona you want to present tonight.”

“Fine.” Chloe would normally enjoy the fuss but unexpected anxiety that Marinette wouldn’t make an appearance ate at her soul. 

“Does mademoiselle have a preference?” Jean-Etienne inquired gently indicating the choice before her. They were all beautiful, all expensive, but Chloe had only one aim in mind… she wanted to show off her purse to its best advantage. 

“That one.” She indicated a white tea gown with blue and yellow highlights in a simple but elegant cut. The blue complimented Pollen’s eye colour perfectly. 

“Excellent choice as usual, mademoiselle.” Jean-Etienne collected the other outfits carefully replacing them in their carry bags before turning to leave the room.  
“Thank you, Jean-Etienne.” Chloe smiled. 

Jean-Etienne paused in shock before returning the smile. “Anything for you and your family, mademoiselle.” He bowed before leaving quietly and as professionally as a butler should. 

Audrey clapped her hands in glee. “Well, Christine, shall we get started? Would you like a maid to help? Something to drink. Chloe my love, would you like some refreshment? Perhaps we could play some music?” Her excessive babble of delight was giving Chloe a headache. 

“Mo … Maman, I’m sure Madame Christine will let us know if she needs anything and Jean-Etienne needs at least a few minutes to put the outfits away.” She sighed.

“Oh, as you wish.” Audrey seemed a little unsure of herself. 

Chloe waved a hand towards her chaise. “Why don’t you just relax a little Maman. Daddy will be home soon. Madame Christine can work on my hair and makeup and maybe she’ll have time to help you too. This party really isn’t a big deal for me.”

“Isn’t it?” Audrey looked like she was about to cry. Chloe bit her lip; she had obviously said the wrong thing. Searching her heart for an appropriate answer she realised a profound truth. It may not be a big deal for her, but to Audrey, desperate to make up for lost memories and opportunities, desperate to connect and bond with her only daughter, it was a big deal … the biggest deal she could probably think of this year. The first opportunity to let her daughter know that she truly cared. Audrey had let so much time slip away and although she could never get it back, she wanted to set a precedent for future adventures and moments to come. Audrey had been on as much of a journey to develop her character as Chloe had, and she had more to lose. 

“Maman.” Chloe reached gently for her hand. Audrey grabbed it like a lifeline. Christine discreetly went to the bathroom to fill her spray bottle.

Chloe smiled. “I’m sorry for saying that. This is just a little overwhelming for me. Today has been a day of unexpected surprises in more ways then one.” 

“I suppose you’re right.” Audrey croaked, her need for obvious drama stilled for a moment. 

“Just having you here for my birthday is enough.” Chloe beamed, grabbing both her mother’s hands and holding them tight. She swallowed back some tears. “You have no idea how many times, how often I wanted to share times like these, how often a simple text message remembering I existed … how much it mattered to me.” 

“I was a terrible mother.” Audrey sniffed. Her mascara starting to run. Her perfectly made up face turning blotchy as she fought back tears. 

“Yes, you were, Maman… yes you were.” Chloe laughed gently. “and nothing will ever make me deny that fact, but it seems that is in the past now. I hope it is. I like the fact that you are here for my sixteenth birthday. I like the way you are keen to make amends. I like the way you are letting your guard down and dropping that façade of perfection. I love you Maman.”

In tears the woman and the girl embraced. It had been a long day for both of them and the evening had yet to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Audrey-Chloe exchange. I'm planning a few of these. Hope you like it.


	10. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's party has the crème de la crème of Parisian society, but there is only one guest she wants to see.

Chloe entered the private dining room after a luxurious pampering session, in which she had persuaded Christine to lavish attention on Audrey as well. Her mother was still under a hair wrap, being made up to perfection. A brief glance around the room enabled her to see that most of the guests who had returned a RSVP had already arrived. Prince Ali stood with his PA and private guards politely chatting to Jagged Stone and Penny. Fang the crocodile lay content and asleep at their feet. Jagged’s private guard remained discreetly in the corner. 

XY, without his obnoxious father Chloe was pleased to note, was standing with a personal assistant and bodyguard engaged in small talk with Clara Nightingale and her entourage, including two private guards. Even the clown who called himself Mr Banana was lurking in a corner with yet another PA and bodyguard chatting to the magician she remembered being akumatised into Simon Says. There were so many famous faces in that room that ‘La Parisian’ would have had a field day if Chloe hadn’t insisted that it be a private affair. Chloe briefly remarked to herself that if it wasn’t for the PA’s and multiple bodyguards the room would be practically empty. It just needed Adrien to join them with the man they affectionately called the Gorilla and it would look like a pro wrestling tournament was about to happen. 

She sniffed with disdain, to think she used to revel in this life of false promises and friends. She knew she didn’t want that anymore, but how to truly move on. Luckily, she didn’t have the opportunity to revel in the pity pit for long as her father swept her up in his arms. 

“Chloe, my darling. How wonderful to see you this evening… Have you had a good day at school?” Andre’s words fired out rapidly in a manner he was known for as if he didn’t have time for the sounds to form. Let alone answers to be received. He hugged his daughter tightly.

“Daddy! You’re squashing me.” Chloe struggled for breath.

“Sorry my dear.” Andre gently let her down. “So how was your day? Your mother mentioned you received an exceptionally unique birthday gift?”

“Yes.” Chloe bubbled enthusiastically, taking the purse off to show him. “Look.”

Andre wasn’t as interested in fashion as his wife and daughter, but he could tell a high-quality product a mile off. “Oh, my goodness that is special. I wonder how expensive it is.”  
Chloe giggled. “Oh Daddy, it’s priceless utterly priceless and you’ll never guess who gave it to me?”

“Sabrina? Her father must be being paid far too much, I must look into his police expenses immediately.” Andre promised.

“No Daddy, not Sabrina … do you really think she has this much taste!” Chloe laughed out loud. “No, it’s not her, this is something you can’t find in any shop. It was handmade for me by none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Handmade by the baker’s daughter?” Andre exclaimed. “I would never have guessed.”

Jagged’s ears pricked up. “My girl Marinette has given you one of her awesome creations.” He strode over to her, Penny, Fang and the bodyguard trailing close behind. Andre offered the purse to him, as the rock star deposited his glass on a passing waiter’s tray and took the precious purse in his hands. 

“Rock and Roll. I can be inspired by this.” He exclaimed in joy turning it this way and that. “Look Penny, look at the light shining on her signature.” He passed it to his girlfriend with the utmost glee.

Penny daintily held the object and caressed it in her hands. “It’s the most beautiful purse I have ever seen.” She breathed.

“Then you shall have one my love.” Jagged declared, “I’ll get my girl to make one straight away.” He struck a pose. “Only the best for those I love.”

It wasn’t long before Chloe’s other guests had gathered around. Expressions of awe and admiration filled the air as the purse was gently passed from hand to hand. Chloe grinned with joy; it was exactly as she had planned.

“My mother would like something like this.” Prince Ali interjected. “The Queen appreciates such quality craftsmanship. Do you think your friend would create one for her? My mother is particularly fond of hummingbirds, do you think she could create a purse with a motif of a hummingbird? We would pay her, any price she wants.” His eagerness caused him to almost vibrate. His assistant duly made a note on her tablet.

Similar requests drifted through the air. Chloe already knew that Christine had requested one. She smiled and called for calm. “I’ll have to ask her if she has time, but I can’t make decisions for her. I’m not even sure if she wants to be my friend yet, although I was hoping she would be here tonight.”

“She is.” Said a small nervous voice behind her. “She is here.”

Chloe turned and her smile grew wider. Framed in doorway, wearing an outfit that Chloe knew she had designed and made herself, stood the one person she wanted at her party. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was wearing a shy smile, as well as a slightly bemused look. Jagged didn’t hesitate to sweep her up in a huge embrace, almost tripping over Fang who had hastily claimed his right to lavish affection on one of his favourite humans, moving faster than anyone expected a crocodile to move. The others soon crowded around as well.  
Chloe could see that the rush of celebrities congratulating and demanding a chance to purchase a Marinette original was beginning to overwhelm the small girl. With a promise to return shortly and a suggestion that everyone should get another drink, Chloe gently guided Marinette back to the lobby. 

“You came to my party, I’m so happy.” She cried. Genuine tears of joy.

“Adrien’s on his way too, they are just caught in traffic.” Marinette added hastily, finding the attention uncomfortable. Chloe showing affection was still a bit unnerving. “I guess you really liked the gift then.”

“Like it, I love it.” Chloe almost shouted, any self-respect or loss of dignity at showing emotion quickly abandoned. She threw herself at Marinette and hugged her tightly, Marinette stiffened and gently pushed her away. 

“I-I’m very glad about that.” Marinette fidgeted nervously and bit her bottom lip. 

“It’s not only me …” Chloe indicated the dining room where an excited buzz of chatter could still be heard … mainly led by Jagged and Penny. “That elite group in there, the crème de la crème of Parisian society really love your work too.” Chloe positively glowed. The reaction from societies finest was exactly what she had hoped for and more.

“I suppose they did. I…I didn’t expect that you would have so many famous faces at your party.” Marinette was clearly overwhelmed, embarrassed but flattered too. “A…Adrien just said that you had some sort of plan to bring Lila to task and that you really hoped I could drop by as you felt a little lonely on your birthday.”

“Yes… yes that’s true… as much as I admire that crowd, I really just wanted some friends my own age there.” She shrugged, “Prince Ali is very charming, but has to be formal at all times, it’s not like he’s the type I could ever hang out with.”

“I don’t think I’ve really seen you ‘hanging out’.” Marinette admitted.

“Well I suppose the old me, wasn’t really the sort to ‘hang’ in a casual sense,” Chloe flicked her ponytail dismissively as if she could shake off previous misdemeanours and impressions she had made. She smiled her most charming smile. “However, I would love to change that.”

Marinette still wasn’t sure what Chloe was implying, but at least she didn’t look like she was about to humiliate her, and she knew Adrien was on his way, so she had some back up if necessary. “So, why did you want me to come, precisely? You had already thanked me for the gift at school.” Several times she noted, there was at least several dozen text messages too. The main reason she had finally decided to drop by was in the hope that a physical appearance might make the blonde girl stop bothering her and let her have some peace and quiet this evening.

“I still don’t feel that I have really shown you just how much I appreciate the gift, I wanted to show it off and show you off to my special celebrity friends.” Chloe knew that ‘friends’ was probably too strong a word, but it was well known that many of the current occupants of the private dining room were never the sort to turn down a free meal. It was just a happy coincidence that Prince Ali was there at the same time as her birthday. 

Marinette swallowed carefully. “If… if you like it that much, then why did you tell Lila that someone called ‘MDC’ made it?”

“Well, MDC did make it, didn’t she?” Chloe beamed wickedly, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

“Yes … that makes sense.” Marinette nodded, “but why did you let Lila think it was made by a man? You kept saying and emphasising the pronoun ‘he’ that she came up with.”

“I think if you work that brain in that pretty little head of yours, you will figure it out.” Chloe smirked, not unkindly. 

“Well the feminist in me is appalled that yet again the patriarchy of the fashion industry is allowing to rule unchecked again.” She smiled cheekily. “but the detective in me knows that you did it to lay a trap for a certain, annoying diplomats’ daughter.”

“And the girl wins a prize!” Chloe clapped her hands triumphantly. “How much did Adrien tell you of my little plot to dethrone the queen of mean?”

“To be honest, he admitted he wasn’t really sure what you had in mind.” Marinette chuckled. “So not much – he just said to follow your lead and trust that you had my best interests at heart.”

“That will do for now, when he gets here, I’ll find some way to explain to you both in more detail.” She checked in the purse for her phone. “I also want to ask you if you would consider letting me be your representative.”

“My representative?” Marinette couldn’t quite take it in. “I usually represent myself, but if you …”

“Of course, I want to represent you!” Chloe almost shouted, she composed herself with a genuine smile. “You have talent, I have contacts and a much better business brain then you… no offense meant.”

“None taken.” Marinette was so bemused and getting flustered at the speed things were going, but she knew she didn’t have the skills to ask for a decent price. She was already in shock at how much Jagged had paid her for the latest album design. A few more commissions at a decent price and her college fund was secure. 

“As your Agent and Manager… my ultimate goal is to make you the biggest designer on the fashion scene… but first we need to get rid of unnecessary baggage. Specifically, that known as Lila Rossi, so, in the meantime, do you mind taking a picture of me with my new acquisition for my Instagram account?”

“I’m surprised you haven’t posted one already?” Marinette smirked. 

“I know, it is in some way, but I wanted to respect your wishes.” She unlocked her phone. “I also need to know if you are happy to let me use it to increase the size of the hole that I expect Rossi to dig for herself.”

Marinette looked incredulous. “You respect my wishes? For real?”

Chloe looked over in surprise, before letting her features soften into an expression, Marinette had only really seen a few times before … and each time she had been dressed as Ladybug. 

“Yes, yes I do.” Chloe said softly. She crossed over to her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I know it is hard to believe … but I really do want to change. You have done so much for me, this gift, bringing my parents back together…” She laughed softly. “Getting my mother to notice me in the first place. Getting her to stay in Paris.”  
She backed away and looked down as a tear threatened to fall. “And not once did you expect to be thanked, expect me to be anything more than I was. A mean girl, with a lonely heart. Can you ever forgive me?”

This time Marinette stepped forward and laid a hand on her shoulder. “Of course I can, why else did you think I gave you the gift. I can see you are trying to change, I can also see that you need a friend. I always thought your bond with Sabrina was unbreakable, but it seems Lila has got to her too.”

Marinette stepped back and hugged herself. “I don’t know if I can ever call you a friend, but I don’t like to see you so sad. I hoped to make your birthday just a little bit special.”

“And you have.” Chloe smiled brightly. Marinette was amazed to see how much a genuine smile improved her appearance. “Now how about you take the picture. I want to take it in such a way that the purse looks great, but Lila can’t quite see the detail.”

“Ok, then.” Marinette agreed. She laughed. “That way, Lila will have no idea what style features justify a Marinette Original.”

“Exactly … but don’t forget for a while at least … it’s part of the MDC collection.” She waggled her eyes in conspiracy and Marinette laughed again. 

Chloe showed her how to use her new phone, which of course was the very latest technology and Marinette took several pictures of Chloe posing with the purse, they gathered together to select the best and Chloe wrote about the aftermath of her pampering treatment and how her best present was a MDC original.

Adrien entered the lobby with his bodyguard just as Chloe posted it. “Hey, can I share that one on my account too?”

Chloe smiled, “Of course Adri..en, just don’t forget it’s a ‘MDC’ original.”

“Are you ok with that, Mari?” He asked the dark-haired girl gently.

“Of course, I believe Chloe’s plan might work. I trust her.” She smiled.

Chloe was taken aback… she trusted her. Wow, that was special. 

Adrien shared the picture with a similar line to Chloe. He gestured to his bodyguard to go and join the party she could have a quiet word with the girls. “I don’t like the fact you’re not getting full credit for this though, Mari.” He admitted.

“Oh, she will, I plan to make her the biggest designer in Paris – even better than your father. Just not at this precise moment in time.” Chloe reassured him. She looked at the picture she had posted – several likes and positive comments were already coming in. “What’s the betting that by tomorrow, Lila will have gotten herself a so-called MDC original.”

Adrien and Marinette laughed at that.

“Although there is not much detail in that picture.” Marinette admitted. “It will be very hard to replicate or match it precisely.”

“That’s what I’m counting on.” Chloe eyes shined. “We all know, that as of today … there is only one person in the classroom who has never received such a gift.”

“I hate to admit it, but I don’t see that person ever receiving one.” Marinette always wanted to see the best in everyone, but really found it hard to extend that feeling to Lila. “It’s not a feeling I’m used to.” She looked like she was in distress, Adrien was quick to go over and comfort her.

Chloe watched in amusement. “What’s the betting before the end of this night, Lila sends someone over to have a closer look?” she smirked.

“It’s more of a question of 'who' she will send.” Adrien added. He still had his hand on Marinette’s shoulders, she didn’t seem to notice. 

“How much are you prepared to bet?” Chloe smirked. The three of them laughed together. Marinette reached out and pulled Chloe into the hug. They stood like that for a moment, the three teens sharing a delicious joke, before Chloe broke away to lead them into the dining room. Where a loud cheer and round of applause rang out.

From the landing at the top of the stairs, a fully refreshed Audrey Bourgeois, Queen of Fashion, watched and smiled. She had no need to make an entrance… not this time. It was time for someone else to take the spotlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more plot, but nothing too unexpected at the moment.


	11. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's party was as successful as she expected. She didn't get a chance to complete all aspects of her plan, but she knew she had time. Lila's first spy is not wholly unexpected.

The party went better than expected. Although exposing Lila’s lies didn’t become the topic of conversation it was definitely in the back of Chloe’s mind. She was determined to get her celebrity friends on board, but the time wasn’t quite right. Marinette had to leave before the end with a notebook full of commissions, in complete shock that they had agreed to the prices Chloe had decided as her self-proclaimed agent. The baker's daughter couldn’t understand how they so readily agreed to part with so much money as she thought they were excessively high. Chloe had to reassure her multiple times that they would have been happy to pay more and told her that they would talk later. Chloe and the guests hugged the shy designer goodbye with a promise that they would soon meet again. Adrien volunteered to take her home. 

He drew Chloe into a hug before he left. “I’m still not sure what the full plan is, but I am so happy that you and Marinette have decided to become friends.” He whispered. “You two are amongst my three favourite girls.” 

“Three? Oh, of course, Kagami.” Chloe remembered his official girlfriend.

“er… yeah, Kagami… four favourite girls.” Adrien broke away quickly and turned to follow Marinette. “See you later Chlo.” He caught up with his bodyguard and left the hotel.  
Chloe waved and thought. ‘Four favourite girls?’ and it hadn’t passed her by that he had forgotten his official girlfriend, he was so oblivious. She wondered who the fourth girl was, before she realised that he didn’t know that Ladybug and Marinette were the same girl. 

“Boy, is he in for a surprise.” She chuckled. Audrey stood behind her and caught the words.

“Surprise? For Adrien?” She questioned. 

“Long story.” Chloe thought quickly, that was still one secret she planned to keep. She turned to her mother and smiled. “Thanks, Maman.”

Audrey scooped her up in a hug. “Oh I am so glad, but there is still so much time to party.”

Chloe gently patted her back and moved to stand on her own two feet. “I’d love to party all night… but I’ve still got school tomorrow.” She thought for a minute. “I still need to get that group in there to agree to my plan, but I am getting really tired now … it’s been a long day.”

Audrey looked pensive. “And how is the plan coming along?” 

Chloe bit her lip thoughtfully. “Not bad, Lila has already started dropping hints that MDC is madly in love with her. Apparently, he is just too shy.”

“He?” Audrey laughed. “I take it she decided on that conclusion. I doubt you were the one to put such a blatant lie in front of her. Your skills tend more towards exaggeration.”

Chloe frowned but had to agree. “Anyhow, she has taken the bait and Marinette seems to be okay with us hiding her identity for a while.”

“Such a shame that such immense talent has to be hidden away. It’s a tragedy an absolute tragedy!” Audrey’s tendency toward drama wasn’t going to be easily dismissed. 

Chloe smiled, “but she has asked me to be her representative … I have quite a few ideas to put her centre stage when the time is right.”

Audrey almost sobbed. “Oh darling! My little girl is growing up so fast.”

Chloe laughed, “Not too fast Maman. Which why I’ll have to call it a night soon.”

Audrey “Anything, dear … I can keep the guests occupied. Prince Ali is looking a little tired too.”

“I still need to find out a few facts before they go though.” Chloe pondered. “Lila has been making some pretty steep claims concerning pretty much everyone in that room.” 

“Claims?” Audrey pouted, intrigued. 

“Oh yes, apparently she rescued Jagged’s Kitten.” Chloe started to list.

Audrey laughed loudly. “Kitten! Ridiculous utterly ridiculous. He’s had Fang for over twenty years, a cat wouldn’t stand a chance and be a snack in seconds.” 

Chloe smirked, “Tell me about it, but that’s not the half of it. She has made claims concerning them all. None of them backed up by actual proof.”

“Surely that is Liable.” Audrey gasped. 

“She hasn’t said anything particularly defamatory, but I can guarantee she hasn’t met any of them. The ridiculous thing is, all the class believe her.” Chloe sighed. “Even her so called reporter friend.”

Audrey’s audible expression of disgust echoed around the empty lobby. “So this Lilo is tormenting our new fashion star… for what reason? That cannot continue.”

“It won’t, but her tower of lies is so high now, it’ll take a big gesture to knock it over.”

“Or we pick them off one by one.” Audrey had a sneaky look that Chloe may have spied in more than one interview. 

“I thought of that too.” She agreed, “To be honest, we posted such a vague picture on Instagram, that we were sure that she would have sent someone over by now.”

“Oh, and how many likes has it received so far?” Audrey’s business head had appeared.

Chloe checked her phone. “Several thousand … over ten thousand and multiple shares. I really am too tired to stay up longer though. Could you apologise to the guests and tempt as many of them to a free breakfast tomorrow? I’m sure Daddy won’t mind.”

“Your Daddy won’t have a choice.” Audrey smiled. “I was hoping he would have developed a backbone by now, but he is a sweetheart and maybe that’s what we need.”

“Say goodnight to Daddy please.” Chloe smiled as she headed towards the lift. “I need my beauty sleep.”

“You’re always beautiful.” Audrey laughed softly, bringing her into a hug. “Happy birthday darling.”

Their quiet moment was disturbed when they heard the sound of someone entering the lobby. 

A polite cough announced Sabrina had entered. 

Chloe turned slightly before regarding her mother. “Looks like Marinette won the bet. I’ll let Adrien know.” She pulled out her phone. 

Audrey giggled before turning towards the unexpected guest. “Saffire … Sabrina … so nice to see you after such a long time.” 

“Nice to see you too Mme Bourgeois.” Sabrina spoke softly. She was holding an envelope.

“What do you want, Sabrina.” Chloe snapped. 

“Oh, I was just delivering this card from Lila.” Sabrina held it out like a shield. “She said she was sorry she missed your birthday earlier and wanted to make it up.”

Chloe snatched the card, opened it quickly and read it. “This is your handwriting Sabrina.”

“Yes, it is, with her arthritis I just had to help her.” She babbled on. “She wanted to buy it too, but I insisted I got it for her, I couldn’t let her go out into the streets on such a cool evening.” 

“I’m sure you couldn’t.” Chloe mumbled. “Anything else? The party is all but over, I was just going to bed.”

“Oh, I didn’t realise it was so late.” Sabrina flustered. “I just wondered…“ It was clear she was attempting to look at Chloe’s prized gift. “May I …look at your purse, we all saw your Instagram post and we just had to…”

“Get a close up look at it.” Chloe almost spat, keeping the purse as far away as possible. “Sorry, I’m tired and really am going to bed, however...” Chloe wondered that Sabrina hadn’t noticed the evil smile on her face. “You are more than welcome to join me and my guests for breakfast.” 

“Oh, Chloe, thank you, thank you so much.” Sabrina fluttered. “Can Lila come too?”

“Absolutely not.” Chloe shouted. She calmed down at the terrified look in her eyes. “It’s not a public event, I am only inviting you as we are supposed to be friends aren’t we?” 

Sabrina looked aghast. “Of course, of course.” She thought a few minutes. “So, who else is going to be at breakfast?”

“Just a few family friends.” Chloe added without missing a beat.

Sabrina looked like she was angling for more information. “Will MDC be there?”

Chloe smirked. “No but the designer did pop by earlier to say hello.” 

Sabrina looked shocked. “Oh, you really do know the designer.”

Chloe spat. “I know a lot of people, Sabrina but unlike ‘some people’ I don’t have an almost constant need to talk about it.” 

Sabrina looked strangely confused. “I don’t know who you could be talking about.” 

“Of course, you don’t.” Chloe rolled her eyes. “See you at 7am then.” She turned and hammered the buttons of the lift. 

“I’ll show you out, Sophie.” Audrey smiled, making sure that Sabrina didn’t get any closer. “Goodnight sweetie.” She called back to her daughter. Chloe nodded again and stepped into the lift keen to get back to the sanctuary of her room. 

She got ready for bed and had a look at her Instagram post before settling in, it had exploded. Adrien’s had too … so many people going crazy over a purse… so many potential customers … but that could wait. Her former enemy needed a bit of confidence building and moral support before launching a full brand. Something that Chloe strangely felt very happy helping her with. She noticed that Lila had yet to mention it. Chloe smiled … she was obviously waiting for just a little more information before making her lie public and semi-believable. Chloe was going to make sure she didn’t get it. She knew it wouldn’t stop her for long though … keep shovelling Lie-la … keep digging that hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter... I got distracted starting two more fanfics for MLB... However I promised myself that I would complete this one first, but if anyone would like a sneaky peek at the first chapter of at least one of them (it will be a while before I complete it though) please let me know.


	12. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina has been invited to join Chloe and her esteemed guests for breakfast the day after her birthday. Just how much of the plan will fall into place? Especially when Sabrina activates the wrath of one Jagged Stone.

Early the next morning and already made up to perfection… Chloe raised an eyebrow in her mirror … what else could anyone expect, she was always perfect … wasn’t she, wasn’t she? Adding just a little more powder she sighed and had to admit that although she looked perfect … her definition of perfect, her behaviour probably wasn’t as perfect as could be expected. She checked her face one final time, but she could change … she could be the Queen Bee that Ladybug had put her trust in once again.

Walking back to her bedroom, brushing her fingers against Pollen’s image as she slipped her lip gloss into her purse, she considered how she felt about Ladybug. She definitely wasn’t fangirling her anymore, but she had to admire her composure, especially under as much pressure as that, seeing all her trusted friends, blank faced and glassy eyed, prepared to hurt her under the orders of one spiteful brat… who was almost completely under the control of an occasionally imaginative magical terrorist … which is pretty much what Hawkmoth was. Unlike other akumatised victims and indeed, compared the previous two times she had been akumatised, Chloe could remember every single detail.

She had wanted power, she had wanted to be loved and admired, she was angry that Ladybug had ignored her. The valid reasons that Ladybug gave her after the Miraculer incident should have warned her - Chat Noir had almost died for goodness sake. Incidents like that should have clearly demonstrated how dangerous it was for Hawkmoth to know any of their identities. Initially, it hadn’t seemed that issue was important with Hawkmoth’s honeyed words and convincing reasons for her to agree to work with him. At least she was determined to not be taken in again. Hawkmoth had been very persuasive; he was probably a control freak out of the mask as well. Perhaps she should devote a little time to finding out his identity and then the madness of akumas could be over.

That would be a future project. One thing at a time though, taking down Lila Rossi and making Marinette Dupain-Cheng the hottest thing in the Paris fashion scene was plenty of work to be getting on with.

A message on her phone alerted her that Sabrina had arrived and a few of her breakfast guests were already seated. Checking she had everything she needed and handing her school bag to Jean-Etienne she made her way towards the lifts and the pressed the button.

Audrey caught up with her as she waited for the lift to arrive. “Bonjour cherie.” She purred, wrapping her daughter into a loving hug. It was still an unusual experience for Chloe, so the young girl didn’t make it last quite as long as Audrey would probably like.

“Bonjour Maman.” Chloe smiled gently. The lift doors opened, and they stepped inside.

Audrey pressed the button for the dining room, “I could only persuade Jagged Stone and Prince Ali and their respective assistants to join us for breakfast. I hope you don’t mind?” She asked gently.

Chloe nodded. “That will be enough for now. They are the main one’s that Rossi has been lying about.”

Audrey flashed a devious smile. “Oh, so you are going to get them to make statements about how little they know that despicable girl?”

Chloe’s smile matched hers. “Better than that… I’m going to get Sabrina to ask for me.”

Audrey guffawed in a most imperfect manner. “My daughter isn’t just a pretty face.”

Chloe smirked in return. “You’d better believe it.”

A few minutes later Chloe was seated at the table opposite her mother as her guests chatted over coffee. Sabrina was quietly taking the scene in with awe. She had shared breakfast with Chloe many times, but they usually kept themselves to themselves. The thought of sitting at a table with two internationally known faces was amazing. The waiting staff fluttered around efficiently doing their job. Chloe noticed that her mother had made an attempt to learn as many staff names as she could. As a result there was less animosity on the part of both parties and a delightful sense of support. Maybe she should try something as simple as that. Her father had already left for the City Hall, preferring to breakfast in his chamber there. Probably to make it clear to his staff that he was the man in charge.

Audrey practically ran the hotel now. Chloe tuned into some of the conversations she was sharing with their guests. Her mother had plans, big plans and she was hoping that the celebrities would be on board when they were finalised.

“So, my girl Audrey.” Jagged asked casually. “What sort of plans do you have in mind?” Penny automatically reached for a notepad and pen to make a list.

“I have yet to clarify the details, but my daughter and I are keen to do our bit for charity.” Audrey smiled.

‘We are?’ Chloe thought a moment. “Oh yes, we are.” She added loudly with enthusiasm.

Prince Ali nodded. “Excellent idea and if I may be so bold, we are hoping to raise a few extra funds for the Cancer ward at the Children’s hospital.” His assistant nodded in support. The teen prince sighed. “Although I’m sure there are many other charities that would need some support too.”

“We will make a list, and if your highness would grace us with his presence?” Audrey knew just how to handle situations like this.

The Prince nodded again. “I will get my assistant to send over a list of possible dates.” His assistant duly pulled up his calendar.

“Oh, I’m sure Lila would just love to help out.” Sabrina chirped excitedly. Chloe and Audrey shared a look, they hadn’t expected her name to be brought up so soon, but now was as good a time as any. Chloe was certain that like her, Audrey was wondering if it was worth ordering some popcorn to watch the potential train crash unfold.

“Lila?” Prince Ali asked. “Lila who?” He wore a gentle but bemused smile.

“Lila Rossi, you know her, she goes to my school and talks about you all the time.” Sabrina babbled excitedly.

The Prince looked perplexed. “I’m sorry, Mme Raincomprix, I know of no one called Lila. Or Rossi either.” His assistant went through his contact list on his phone and confirmed this.

“Oh, you must, she’s an Italian ambassador’s daughter. She and her mother toured Atchu with you only last year.” Sabrina never knew when to stop when an idea bubbled into her head. Chloe quietly took her phone out of her pocket to film the exchange she noticed her mother doing the same.

The Prince looked even more flustered. “That sounds highly suspicious. The only teen companion I have ever considered inviting to join me for a tour of Atchu was your delightful classmate Rose Lavillant.” He sighed. “Sadly, the protocol and precedents set down by my late grandfather make such an option impossible.”

His assistant gently and briefly touched the boy's shoulder before explaining. “The former King was a very strict and private man. No one who wasn’t at least considered the level of royalty would be allowed to enjoy the title of ‘guest’ in the presence of his Highness.”

“But… she is the daughter of an ambassador…” Sabrina blinked owlishly.

The Prince sat back and sipped some coffee, signalling for his assistant to answer as he ate his croissants.

“The Royal family of Atchu do not consider Ambassadors and Diplomats as equals.” She began carefully. “Especially when they visit the Kingdom. They are merely servants, representatives of their own lands yes, but purely someone that our kingdom’s servants need to communicate with for trade purposes. The Royal family does not engage with such decisions or such people. It would be unacceptable for the Royal Family to be seen with some random girl. No matter what her status may be elsewhere. It could cause animosity with other cultures and present an unwelcome picture of 'favouritism' that would not bode well with international relationships. ”

Even Jagged and Penny were silently watching the drama unfold. Chloe seriously had a need to giggle but covered it by sipping her coffee too. Audrey raised a perfect eyebrow with a suggestion that now was not the time.

It was Sabrina’s turn to look perplexed. “but … but Lila has been talking about her trip for months, she shared videos with us. Apparently, she has been helping you support your environmental charities by standing by your side as you talk to diplomats from other countries.”

“Environmental charities?” The Prince spluttered; an unusual look of Anger threatened his usual composed features. “My dear Mme. Raincomprix, as much as I support and cherish the efforts of those who focus on the environment, I simply do not have time to set up any additional charities aside from the one I currently represent. The one that helps children’s hospitals across the world.” Anger clearly showed on his face now. “If your classmate has been using my name and my character without my permission to further her own interests there will be serious consequences.” He raised a hand to let his assistant take over.

“I suggest you advise your friend that if she doesn’t cease and desist her outrageous claims to know his Highness personally, the Kingdom will not hesitate to work with the French authorities to put an end to it officially.” The assistant made a note. "Madam Bourgeois, if you would be so good as to let me have a copy of your recording so we can keep it on our security files."

"Of course Madam Hussain." Audrey smiled.

Chloe caught her mother’s eye … this was looking good.

Sabrina backed off but not before adding weakly. “I only suggested that Lila might want to help.”

Jagged took pity on her and leaned over. “Well if this Lila whatever-her-name-is wants to help, we won’t stop her.” He leaned back, “But my personal choice would be my girl Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Oh yes.” Audrey purred, “I have heard so much about her.”

“I believe I too have heard you mention her name a few times, Mr Stone.” The Prince smiled delighted to have a change of subject. “She was charming last evening and was able to keep me up to date about the delightful Rose.”

“I agree, Marinette would be a valuable asset in our future plans.” Chloe decided to just put the thought out there.

“How can you say that about a bully, Chloe?” Sabrina muttered angrily.

“A bully?” Chloe deliberately looked confused. “Who, Lila?”

“No, Chloe. Not Lila, Marinette.” Sabrina was exasperated.

This time it was Jagged who spluttered and sent his coffee flying. “My girl Marinette!” He stood up in passion. “You will take that accusation back; you will take that back right now.”

Penny and Audrey calmed him down. Penny fixed Sabrina with a steely gaze. “I hope you have some proof of what you are saying, Mme. Raincomprix.”

Oh yes, Chloe thought, this will be good.

“I haven’t seen anything concrete, but Lila said …” Sabrina started.

Prince Ali raised an eye to his assistant who leant forward. “Just to clarify Mme. Raincomprix.” She said in a measured tone. “This is the same Lila who has been lying about her relationship with his Royal Highness.”

Jagged sat back. “Oh yes, we’d better remind ourselves of that little number. I wonder what else she has been saying.”

Chloe smirked, “Oh do tell us Sabrina, especially the one about Jagged’s kitten.”

“Kitten?” Jagged wasn’t sure where that came from. “What Kitten?”

Audrey subtly moved her phone into a more prominent position. Chloe turned to him, the joyful emotion bubbling inside as she maintained as calm a composure as she could. “Apparently Lila saved your kitten once when it ran out onto an airstrip.”

This time Jagged and the other adults laughed out loud.

Sabrina wriggled in her seat. “It’s not that funny, she sustained an injury … well serious tinnitus when an aeroplane engine backfired.”

Even Prince Ali and two passing members of staff laughed at that one. Sabrina looked as if the world was about to end.

“Has that girl ever been on an aeroplane.” Audrey sniggered. “Should such a thing happen she’d have a lot more than tinnitus to contend with … she’d be lucky to hear at all.”

Penny regained composure first and faced Sabrina with her best ‘I’m used to dealing with rubbish like this’ expression. After all she dealt with Bob Roth on a regular basis.

“Sweetheart, I don’t mean to be rude, but these claims are somewhat far-fetched.” She said in as measured a tone as she could. “Jagged has never had a kitten, let alone one that would be able to stray onto an airstrip.”

“That’s true, love … I don’t do cats … they are not very rock and roll unless you think of my boy, Chat Noir.” Jagged struck a pose. “Anything else that that Lie-la girl said about me.” He sat down again to finish his food.

Sabrina mumbled uncomfortably.

“Can’t hear you love.” Jagged said has he drank his tea.

“She said that you wrote a song for her.” Sabrina blushed.

Luckily Jagged had drained his cup before laughing again. “Why in the name of rock would I write a song about some random teenager.”

“Well, you did dedicate a song to Ladybug.” Penny reminded him.

“Yes, but that’s because it’s Ladybug… Ladybug is awesomeness personified.” Jagged stated, several of the others agreed.

“Lila says she is Ladybug’s best friend.” Sabrina almost whispered.

“And has Ladybug confirmed that.” Jagged’s anger started to grow again as Sabrina shook her head. Chloe quickly scanned the dining room for butterflies.

Jagged sat back in his seat with the most serious look that Chloe had ever seen on the playful rock star. “Audrey are you still filming this?”

“Oh yes, Jagged.” Audrey grinned.

“Then get a close up.” He looked at the camera. “I have never heard such lies about my character from such a delusional individual. I have never, will never own a kitten. I would never allow a child to go near an active airstrip and I have never and will never write a song for anyone who I didn’t personally share my life with. This is a fact that anyone with internet access can find out. I don’t appreciate those who lay such random claims to my fame, fame I have worked very hard to build up and should any more stories reach me of this nature. The next people that lie in such a way will be talking to my lawyers.”

The sincerity of Jagged’s words sent a chill down everyone’s spine. Almost instantly he flipped a switch and turned on the charm. “Send a copy to Penny, Audrey and we’ll keep it handy should it be needed.”

Prince Ali and his assistant had been having a hurried discussion. Prince Ali cleared his throat. “Madam Bourgeois, I too would like to make a formal statement similar to Mr Stone’s, may we meet up later to discuss the details please?”

“Absolutely.” Audrey beamed she shared a delighted look with Chloe. "And we have some wonderful plans to expose her, that I'm sure you will both be pleased to hear."

Any further discussion was unfortunately called to a stop as Jean-Etienne politely approached the table carrying Chloe and Sabrina’s bags. He spoke quietly with the firm but gentle information that the car was waiting to take the girls to school.

Chloe said a gleeful farewell to her guests, kissed her mother goodbye and practically danced out of the dining room. Sabrina followed sadly, dragging her feet behind her.

“Come on Sabrina,” Chloe’s mean girl voice was back. “We wouldn’t want to keep your special little friend waiting would we.”

“No, I suppose not.” Sabrina sighed staring at her shoes, Chloe could tell that breakfast had given her more than just a little food for thought. Chloe pointedly opened and closed her purse in front of her. Sabrina looked up.

“Is that the purse you got for your birthday?” She asked gently.

“Oh yes of course you haven’t seen it properly have you.” Chloe briefly put it in her hand before snatching it away from her. “An MDC Original… both Penny Rolling and Prince Ali’s mother have pre-ordered their own custom design.” She smirked, “You see that is thing about MDC … each piece is unique to the recipient … however there is one shared feature that every MDC Original has.” She teased… “Can you guess what it is?” She practically hissed. Sabrina backed away in fear, before Chloe laughed and grabbed her arm and led her out of the door.

“Time to go Sabrina.” Chloe was enjoying this way too much. “We wouldn’t want to be late and miss all the action, would we?”

If Sabrina was confused before school started, it was nothing to how she would be feeling before the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite done with Sabrina at the moment … the next chapter or two should reveal exactly where the redhead stands.


	13. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after her birthday, two akuma attacks in quick succession and Chloe faces an obvious challenge to her developing positive persona.

School was nothing exceptional at first, Lila didn’t have a ‘MDC Original’ yet, but was proudly telling everyone that ‘he’ was currently working on her purse and she would bring it in to show off as soon as she could. Chloe knew she was just waiting for whatever she deemed qualified as a MDC item to arrive through the mail. Nothing else of any note happened and Chloe was careful to keep a distance from her new friends to keep suspicions away. This was slightly hindered by Sabrina, who after a few words with Lila, seemed keen to stick to her former friend like glue. Chloe was careful to keep the purse on the opposite side from her. However, after a very annoying Physical Education lesson, in which a feeble akuma alert sounded and temporarily distracted everyone. Chloe realised a horrible fact.

Her purse was gone.

She had been very, very careful to lock her locker.

She had been exceptionally careful to put the purse inside her designer bag. The larger bag was still intact, likewise her phone, which she had switched off and just thrown in there. Yet the purse, her special gift from Marinette was missing.

Whoever had taken it knew exactly what they were looking for.

Chloe wasn’t the sort of girl to panic, but she was the sort to get mad - very, very quickly. She spotted a second tainted butterfly heading towards her.

“Oh no you don’t.” She scowled at it. She stood still and took some deep breaths. It took a little longer than planned but she managed to send it packing. It fluttered away and she vaguely wondered if it would find a target today. She hoped not, she just wasn’t in the mood for any more drama.

She searched thoroughly again, in the locker, around the locker, under the locker in the hope that she was wrong about the missing purse.

She wasn’t wrong. Someone had broken into her locker and stolen her gift during her physical education lesson, yet there didn’t seem to be any damage. She changed quickly out of her sportswear and considered her next step. It was very clear to her who had a motive for taking it, but how had Lila got into her locker? Unless…the thought came to her like a speeding bullet and she facepalmed, how could she be so stupid.

About a year ago, whilst in the throes of her Queen Bitch mode, with Sabrina as her devoted slave, she had given the girl a copy of her locker key. It was perfect for her persona as she could let her ‘servant’ do all her work and fetch her things when, well, frankly she couldn’t be bothered to do it herself. Karma was definitely a bitch. If she hadn’t been so mean and cruel to the girl, or so lazy, this wouldn’t have happened. A small part of Chloe’s head said that she had suspected that Sabrina actually enjoyed being the submissive one in their friendship, but no matter what the reality was then, it was something completely different now.

Sabrina had been swayed by honeyed words and false promises by another mean girl with a self-serving agenda. So much so that she had agreed to get the bag for Lila to look at… or had she? Had the little pantomime this morning convinced her otherwise? Or had it caused her so much distress, that she had willingly worked with Lila to get her revenge. The latter didn’t sound like Sabrina, well who Chloe thought of as Sabrina, but constant exposure to Lila’s ‘glamour’ seemed to do strange things … just look what had happened to Alya and Rose.

One look at the purse would ruin the plan completely. Lila wouldn’t know that the elegant embroidery was actually Marinette’s signature, but pretty much everyone else in the class would. In some ways that gave her an idea for the final part of the plan, but if one person, just one mentioned that Marinette had made the purse…

She’d be lucky to get the purse back in one piece, fully aware how spiteful Lila could be with anything concerning Marinette. She had no proof, but she was sure it was Lila who ‘accidentally’ spilt coffee over the designer’s artwork for an upcoming student exhibition. Fortunately, Marinette always seemed to have some foresight when it came to the Italian and had already got a second piece ready. Chloe smiled, she had still got a ‘highly commended’ for that piece too, it had been quite satisfying to see Lila realise that she wasn’t having it all her own way.

The past wouldn’t help her get her purse back though. When had the break-in happened? Well, clearly during or at the very end of the lesson. She had noticed Adrien and Marinette disappearing during it to deal with the akuma, but the akuma was so lame it had only taken twenty minutes to dispatch. Probably why Hawkmoth was trying to send one out so soon afterwards. It had been several blocks away, so after a moment of distraction, whilst M. D’Argencourt assessed whether the class needed to go to the bunker. He had decided to continue the lesson regardless and there hadn’t been time to notice who else had disappeared. There was a surprising lack of concern from the teacher that the two ‘outcasts’ had vanished. In fact, the only thing that bothered him was Lila’s constant whine that the activity was too much for her, something he dismissed as nonsense, despite protests from class members. He had resorted to the threat of detention and that quickly silenced them. Maybe the teachers were wiser than she thought.

Chloe tried to think of anyone else who might have disappeared. No one came to mind, but then she recalled how Kim had distracted her on the way back to the lockers. One reason why she was the last to get changed and had already missed most of her break.

The delay would have meant someone would have had plenty of time to snatch the purse. All she could do was wait for the Rossi Posse to make their next move.

She didn’t have to wait long. As she returned to class after the break and the second half-hearted akuma attempt, Lila was very quick to notice that she wasn’t wearing her purse and point it out to the rest of the class.

“Oh Chloe, what has happened to your beautiful purse!” Lila cried in alarm and a semblance of distress.

‘As if you didn’t know.’ Chloe wanted to hiss, but she had to remember that it was Rossi she was dealing with. She glanced Marinette turning pale and Adrien working hard to calm his temper, they had looked up briefly before pointedly turning back to the work in front of them. Chloe was sure she saw them linking hands in comfort, both looked exhausted… yep, two akumas in quick succession would do that to anyone regardless of any superpowers. Time to switch on the theatrics.

“Oh yes, Lila, it’s so terrible.” She pretended to blink away a tear. “My beautiful purse has been…” She gasped for effect. “Stolen.”

“That is so terrible, Chloe.” Lila gasped in solidarity. Several of her followers nodded along in sympathy. “Who would do such a terrible thing.”

“I couldn’t possibly know. It must be someone so ‘twisted’ to take my gift.” Chloe inwardly aimed the comment at the brunette. “It upset me so much, I nearly got akumatised.” She turned her head down and aside to gauge the reaction to her statement.

Several classmates including the two heroes gasped. Chloe noticed in a side glance that Lila looked smug, but only when no one was looking at her. Chloe almost suspected that Rossi was working with Hawkmoth and had planned the akuma attacks, but if Lila knew the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir, she would have surely made her move by now.

“The trouble is, I can’t possibly figure out who had the opportunity.” Chloe sniffed for effect and took her seat with her back to the lot of them. She was already tired of this conversation. It hadn’t escaped her notice that Sabrina was not present.

“I’m sure it will turn up soon.” Lila’s irritating drawl was getting to her. “Perhaps you should search bags and lockers like the last time something of yours got stolen.”

Chloe felt the urge to cringe. She deeply regretted that moment now, the one that had got Sabrina’s father akumatised. However, she really couldn’t be bothered to give that liar any more time or oxygen instead preparing herself for the arrival of Ms. Bustier. No doubt the bag would turn up when Lila had had a chance to have a good look at it. Although if anyone recognised the signature the game was up. Then Lila said the words that broke her cool ‘couldn’t care less’ attitude.

“Do you agree to having your locker searched again, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Lila said sweetly. So that was her game was it, everyone knew that Marinette’s locker was broken, one reason she didn’t keep much in there. So simple to place it in there after Lila’s scrutiny. She snapped her head around in anger.

Three people in that room knew how absurd that idea would be. Three people knew it was a trap. Of course, most of the others turned on Marinette in shock, fully aware of what Lila was implying. The midnight-haired girl ignored them, but Chloe saw Adrien tighten his grasp on her hand.

“Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” She found herself muttering.

“Well it wouldn’t be the first time someone else’s property was found in her locker.” Alya snarked … Chloe turned to glance at the wannabe reporter. How dumb could she be? How much poison had dripped from Rossi’s tongue? To turn her so much against her former best friend. Alya had been the one who stuck up for Marinette over the so called ‘stolen’ necklace that had led to Marinette’s near expulsion. Surely the Italian girl wasn’t so dumb to try the same trick again. Then again … she had more of the sheep on her side this time.

Adrien stood up to argue, but Chloe got in first. Time to put her cards down. She jumped up on the bench.

“If I didn’t know better, I would believe you are planning to frame Dupain-Cheng.” Her voice was calm. “Why would you want to do that?”

As she waited for Lila to prepare her response, Chloe took a moment to scan the class for any possible allies as Marinette started shaking and looked like she was about to cry, Adrien was quick to sit back down and comfort her. Under her astute observation the heiress noticed that Alix and Juleka didn’t look happy about the allegations, but Rose was clearly under Lila’s spell.

“Chloe, why would you say that about one of the sweetest girls in the classroom.” The tiny blonde chirped.

“Who, Marinette?” Chloe looked her in the eye, questioningly. Juleka, definitely looked uncomfortable as Rose twittered mindlessly on.

“No, Lila of course.” Rose simpered. “She has achieved so much, and with so many physical difficulties to contend with.”

“Really?” Chloe had to hold herself back. “So, what did she promise you again? Dorefresh my memory.” She rolled her eyes.

“Well, she … umm…” Rose looked momentarily lost for words. Lila had promised an exclusive meeting with Jagged Stone, but Chloe already knew that he had already jammed with their band several times and that his manager was also responsible for Kitty Section’s first EP… that had absolutely nothing to do with Lila, and everything to do with Marinette. Rose looked momentarily lost for words, so did Ivan. Chloe filed the information away. There was an opening there that she would definitely use, but not at this moment.

Alya scoffed. “This isn’t about Rose, it’s about you and your lost purse.”

“Yes, and who would have the most to gain in taking it from me?” Chloe bit back.

“That’s obvious,” Kim sniped. “You have been tormenting Marinette for years, they say that revenge is sweet.”

“Do they now?” Chloe pouted. “Then why would Marinette act now when she had plenty of opportunity to do so earlier?”

Logic was not Kim’s forte, but Chloe, noticed with glee that Max was looking thoughtful. Another opening, perhaps she could get that robot of his to do some work. This little outburst from Lila could definitely turn the tables, if she played the game right.

A slight cough from the doorway signalled that Ms. Bustier had arrived. Chloe wondered how much she had heard before turning around and looking at her.

“Is there a reason why you are standing on the bench, Chloe?” She asked gently but firmly.

“Sorry, Ms. Bustier. I may have got slightly carried away.” She carefully stepped back down as if she hadn’t been jumping all over the furniture like an excitable teen.

Ms. Bustier raised a questionable eyebrow, which Chloe matched. “I see there is a lot more to this then meets the eye.” She crossed over to put her papers on the desk.

“Chloe had her purse stolen.” Rose gasped out.

“That beautiful purse you received for your birthday?” The teacher looked genuinely concerned.

“Yes, that’s the one.” Chloe slumped in her seat.

“That’s a shame.” Ms. Bustier sighed. “It was such a beautiful creation and I understand that it’s from a wonderful upcoming designer. Are you sure it’s not simply misplaced?”

“I looked everywhere I could.” Chloe tried not to cry.

Ms. Bustier smiled softly, “Why don’t you go and have another look.”

“But Ms. Bustier…” Chloe started

“You don’t look like you are in a good place to study at the moment Chloe.” Her teacher said quietly. “Take a few minutes for yourself, I’m sure Adrien will take some notes for you.” She looked up to the blond at the back who nodded.

“Thank you Ms. Bustier.” Chloe suddenly felt very tired after her uncharacteristic outburst. She picked up her things and started out of the classroom.

“Oh, and if you could look out for Sabrina, I’d be grateful.” Ms. Bustier called after her as she picked up the textbook. “I’m not sure where she has got to, but for the rest of the class.” She looked up as Chloe quietly left the room. “Please turn to page 57...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've not been posting so often. I'm finding that with lockdown lifting slightly, it seems everyone wants to catch up. (Although I am still trying to keep as much social distancing as I can due to an underlying health problem). This chapter is sort of midway in the story when true colours start to get shown.


	14. Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Sabrina have a heart to heart and Chloe prepares for the next stages of her plan.

Chloe sighed and shuffled her feet. Fighting off an akuma as a civilian, revealing which side she was on with the Rossi debacle and more importantly – being ‘nice’ certainly took it out of her. A few minutes peace might be just the thing to regain her composure. She took out her headphones and searched her mobile to find some suitable mood music to listen to before finding herself back in the locker room.

Sabrina was sitting there, quiet, composed, caressing the bee themed purse gently on her lap. Chloe smirked, what a surprise. Trying not to think how much her former friend looked like a Bond villain. Chloe raised an eyebrow before approaching the red head in her usual sassy way.

“Sabrina.” She said bitterly. “Fancy meeting you here.” She sat down beside her.

Sabrina looked up, Chloe couldn’t clearly read her emotion, but it was clear that she was waiting for her.

She turned away. “Chloe. I’ve been expecting you.”

She continued to gently caress the purse like a pet cat, before sighing, opening and closing it briefly. “Everything is still in place.” She handed it back to the blonde.

Chloe took the purse and nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“So…” Chloe began gently.

“So” Sabrina was lost for words.

Chloe started to check her nails dismissively and adopt her Queen Bitch mode. “Anything to say, Sabrina?” She emphasised the girl’s name … it used to work.

Sabrina sniffed.

Chloe checked to see if she was crying… she was slightly alarmed to see that she was smiling.

Sabrina took a deep breath. “As you probably guessed, I took the purse out of your locker.” She handed Chloe the key. “I shouldn’t have kept hold of this, but at least it prevented any real damage.”

“Dare I ask why you took it?” The blonde heiress growled as she put the key in her purse.

Sabrina smiled again. “Oh, you know, Lila wanted to look at it. She wanted to compare it to her MDC Original. The one that she is promising to bring into school soon.”

“And?” Chloe snapped.

“She’s going to find it hard to compare, isn’t she?” Sabrina stated pointedly.

“I couldn’t possibly begin to understand what you mean.” Chloe was careful not to show her smirk, especially as she still wasn’t sure what side Sabrina was on.

“I mean.” Sabrina sighed looking at the blonde sternly. “This is a Marinette Original isn’t it. I recognise the signature from the waistcoat she made me last year.”

“Like I said … an MDC Original as in Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Chloe let her smile shine through.

“Why did you lie, Chloe?” Sabrina asked crossly.

“Me, Lie?” Chloe’s smile disappeared. “Give me one time I have ever lied to you.”

Sabrina but back. “When you told Lila that this was a gift from an upcoming designer.”

“I didn’t lie. This was a gift from an upcoming designer.” Chloe spat back. “Anyone with an ounce of common sense can see that Marinette has talent, and do you know what else.” Sabrina did her best to maintain eye contact, but Chloe could see she had the upper hand.

“I’m not the only one who thinks so.”

Chloe backed off to give her some space to think. “You met two of her customers at breakfast today, both have paid a deposit of hundreds of Euros just to ensure the next two purses belong to them. Jagged is a regular patron of her work. You know that, you saw the magazine article barely two years ago when she designed his album cover. He even told everyone on live television how much he admired her talent. She’s his ‘go to’ artist.”

Chloe stood up. “She won Gabriel Agreste’s fashion competition. Adrien wore her hat in a high-class show. My mother … my own mother wanted to whisk her off to New York and have her work for her own label.” Chloe sniffed. “If that’s not enough evidence for you to accept that Marinette is an upcoming designer, then not only have you let Lila pull the wool over your eyes, you have let her tramp an entire sheep farm over your head.”

“But Lila said…” Tears were starting to form in Sabrina’s eyes.

“Lila said what?” Chloe stated quietly. Not sure how much more ‘merde’ she could take.

“Lila said that MDC … That ‘he’ was her new boyfriend.”

“Ha, so she’s no longer dating the hot one from the new French boy band then.” Chloe laughed. “I never said that MDC was a boy. You can check my Instagram account; you can check any source that you want. I never mentioned the gender of the designer, that was all Lila’s embellishment.”

Sabrina nodded her head in agreement. “I guess the rumour that she has a disease that makes her lie is true then.”

Chloe tutted. “I haven’t heard that rumour, but really?” She turned on her former friend. “Even if it is just a symptom of an illness, why would you insist on constantly believing her over Marinette, over Adrien, over me?” She turned away again. “And you heard my guests this morning? Lila is potentially facing legal action. Jagged and Ali don’t take too kindly to seeing their names being dragged through the mud.”

Sabrina looked downcast. “It’s hard to ignore the truth when it is right in front of me.”

“I suppose that little scene at breakfast was a bit too much for you.” Chloe sighed and gently patted her shoulder. “I was just getting fed up of the constant fabrication and the whole class believing some … some girl who just turns up put of the blue over someone that you and I have known since we were infants.”

“Marinette has never tried to hurt me or you.” Sabrina sniffed; she really was crying now. “W…when we were mean to her. She never laid a finger on us.”

“Exactly.” Chloe folded her arms triumphantly.

“So… so when Lila is telling everyone that Marinette is a bully.”

“What!!” Chloe cried aloud, disturbing some students passing by the locker room.

“As you were.” She waved them past and looked at the redhead. “Do you seriously still believe that slander, Sabrina, even after what happened this morning?”

Sabrina shook her head and smiled. “In fact, that’s what made me think that Lila was possibly taking things too far.”

“Well Jagged’s reaction was quite a sight to be seen.” Chloe remarked.

“I have no reason to doubt him or Prince Ali. They both have reputations to uphold.” Sabrina turned away. “In fact, I have been thinking a lot, I can still think you know.”

“I never doubted you could.” Chloe smiled. “I was frankly disappointed that you were letting that girl walk all over you.”

“Instead of letting you walk all over me.” Sabrina raised an eyebrow. There was a slight pause as the girls weighed each other up.

“Touché.” Chloe accepted. “What would you say if I told you I’ve decided to change my attitude about a few things.”

“I’d say about time.” Sabrina breathed.

“Really? You don’t reckon I’m just putting on act for attention?” Chloe asked carefully.

Sabrina smiled. “As if you had ever needed attention.”

Chloe looked downcast. “Not from Paris, but there was a certain person whose attention I craved.”

Sabrina looked at her sadly. “That’s all in the past though now, isn’t it? You and your mother seem to be getting along really well.”

“We are.” Chloe smiled, “She does overcompensate a little, but we are getting there.” She hugged herself, happily. “And I have Marinette to thank for that.”

“Is that why you are doing this? To thank her?” Sabrina asked.

“Not just that.” Chloe paused to form her words. “I actually hate liars. Just like Marinette, just like Adrien. For too long I sat back watching, I admit with some amusement, to the way Rossi twisted the class. Yet despite what Marinette did for my mother and I, it still seemed fun to watch my old enemy squirm.” Chloe ran a finger through her hair. “It didn’t take long to figure out that every word she spoke was a fabrication, that stupid dance she suggested when I wanted to join Ladybug’s team was one of the final straws.”

“That was a pretty embarrassing day.” Sabrina blanched at the memory.

“I think you must hold one of the records for most powerful akuma.” Chloe thought aloud. “Not many of them have almost killed Chat Noir.”

“I suppose it’s a warning to not get on the wrong side of a cataclysm.” Sabrina felt sick. Although she couldn’t remember her time as Miracular, Chloe had taken great pains to let her know exactly what happened.

Chloe patted her shoulder with reassurance. “On the bright side at least, you did have a very cool outfit.”

“You know I don’t like hurting people.” Sabrina wrapped her arms around herself.

“Which is another reason why you would be better joining my exposé team.” Chloe stated.

“Lila’s lies aren’t hurting anyone though, are they?” Sabrina said softly. Chloe looked at her wide eyed.

“Aside from Marinette?” Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Oh, my dear Sabrina, you are possibly one of the smartest girls in the classroom, possibly the school and possibly Paris. Currently Lila may not be directly hurting anyone other than Marinette and Adrien, and myself come to think about it, but she is already ruining the atmosphere of the classroom and setting it up for yet another mass akumatisation.”

She looked at her former friend aghast. “Just think how everyone will feel when Lila doesn’t deliver on any of her pretty promises.”

“She’s already done that.” Sabrina was hesitant to admit. “Rose, Juleka and Ivan heard her promising to get them a record deal. There were always delays and miscommunications and so on… it never happened and… and think it was actually Marinette who took action and got them a contract.”

Chloe sniffed. “With that slime ball Bob Roth… They could do better.”

“I think Lila said that too.” Sabrina laughed. “I doubt if she will deliver though.”

“That is a certainty.” Chloe was thoughtful. “That’s a project for later. At the moment my goal is to bring Lila down by raising Marinette up.”

“Bringing Lila down sounds a bit mean though.” Sabrina was shy. “She hasn’t done much damage. Even Rose and Ivan just think she has just been too busy with her charity work.”

“She hasn’t done much damage … yet!” Chloe bit back. “Although I personally think she has done plenty. I don’t like random exchange students invading my hive. At the moment all I want to know is, are you on my side?”

Chloe could see Sabrina thinking hard. Finally, she nodded.

“Excellent.” Chloe smiled in glee.

“What do you want me to do?” Sabrina had to admit she felt more comfortable being bossed about by Chloe compared to Lila.

“Exactly what you have been doing so far.” Chloe stated. “You will go back to her, with some ‘useful’ information about my purse, enough for her to acquire her own so-called MDC Original.”

“How can you be sure that’s her plan?” Sabrina asked cautiously.

“Sweetie, I created the manual of mean and devious behaviour.” Chloe flicked her ponytail. Sabrina couldn’t help but be reminded of Audrey at her most conniving.

Sabrina giggled. “So just stick to her as I have been and feed any relative information to you and your team. A bit like a spy then.”

“That’s right.” Chloe had another thought. “And if you discover anyone else who might like to join our gang, bring them along to the hotel at 6. There will be snacks.”

Sabrina nodded and scurried back to class. Chloe watched her go, before reaching for her phone.

“Daddikins …” She began with false gusto, before listening and speaking more normally. “Oh hello, Maman. Could you find out if one of the conference suites is available tonight from 6? I’m not sure how many of us there will be, but I did promise snacks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (not sorry) for the obvious James Bond reference … it just seemed to fit. I'm hoping that you don't mind if the standard of my work is wavering a little, I'm dealing with blood tests etc for a health issue that is starting to affect me. Hopefully it is nothing to worry about. My plan is to write and add chapters to the work I've already published on AO3 before I start adding more (despite finding that when it comes to this fandom, the ideas are really flowing). Hope I can still entertain you.


	15. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey enthusiastically prepares a space for Chloe's 'meeting' and has a word with a fellow concerned mother. She and Chloe are the first to witness some of the lengths an old friend of theirs will take to escape from his minders and attend a small tȇte a tȇte with someone he holds in high regard. Uncle Claude is an even bigger surprise.

Audrey was in her element. There was nothing more she enjoyed then preparing a room for a gathering. She had selected one of the nicest conference rooms, the one with all the latest gadgets and two separate bathrooms. She had ordered fresh flowers before sending a request for Chef Marlena Cesaire to join her for a small chat. She liked to arrange flowers herself and was busy deciding whether the yellow roses should be at the centre of her display or on the edges when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in, please.” She called in her brightest voice.

Marlena Cesaire entered, slightly more nervously than usual.

“Marlena, it has been so long since we had a chat.” Audrey waltzed over and greeted her by kissing her on the cheeks.

Marlena returned the greeting as enthusiastically she could, attempting to recall if they had ever had a chat, but decided not to mention it. Audrey was her boss after all.

“I have about a few hours before I have to prepare for the evening rush, so what did you wish to see me for, Madame Bourgeois?”

“Oh, call me Audrey, please.” Audrey gushed before returning to her flowers. “Do take a seat.”

Marlena perched somewhat nervously on the edge of a chair.

“Now, my daughter is inviting a few friends over from school for a little tȇte-à-tȇte tonight and she would like a few snacks. Pizza perhaps.”

“I was under the impression that your daughter doesn’t like pizza.” Marlena spoke carefully.

Audrey paused. “How clever of you to remember. Mind you I’m sure her friends … if they turn up, would appreciate the gesture.”

“Very well, I will prepare a couple of pizzas, some a la carte buffet items and sushi for your daughter. I can send a message to Tom and Sabine and see if they have a few pastries left as well. How many guests are you expecting?”

Audrey laughed. “You know, I have absolutely no idea.”

Marlena looked momentarily blank. “Oh, ok.” She was still getting used to Audrey’s eccentricities. “I’ll prepare enough for say, about a dozen guests then have a few items on standby should more turn up.”

“That sounds perfect, Marlena.” Audrey smiled. “Incidentally, how is your lovely daughter these days?”

“Which one?” Marlena paused. “The twins are as chaotic as usual; Nora has a few prize fights coming up which she hopes will give her a career break and Alya …” She sighed. “I’m not sure what she’s up to these days, she has a new best friend who I’m sure isn’t good for her. She used to be so sweet and considerate … slightly too obsessed with superheroes for her own good, but these days some of the things she comes out with are just downright nasty and possible dangerous.”

She sighed. “She isn’t checking the facts either, a simple internet search was all that was need to debunk some of the tales she was being told. So many of the stories her so called friend come up with just don’t stand up under scrutiny.” Marlena shook her head. “I tried to remind her that if she wants to be more than a tabloid journalist, she really should check her facts and take a non-biased view of her sources, but she won’t listen to me. Teenage rebellion I suppose.”

Audrey raised a perfect eyebrow. “This friend wouldn’t be ‘Lila Rossi’ would it?”

Marlena nodded, “Yes that’s the one. She has visited a few times; can’t say I’ve taken to her. She kindly looked after the twins once when Alya decided she really needed to spend time with her boyfriend, but with what they came out with afterwards, I’m not sure I’d like her to babysit again.”

“Hmm.” Audrey pursed her lips in thought. “This young lady’s name is being mentioned a lot at the moment.” She turned to her employee and smiled. “In fact, if you have a moment before the evening rush, please feel free to drop by here between 6 and 8… “

“I really don’t think I’ll have the time, Mme. Bourgeois.” Marlena stated. “I’ve got two new apprentices to keep an eye on and there is an office party to cater for in the main restaurant.”

Audrey nodded. “I understand, but I really think it would be good for us to get together some time and have an informal chat … mother to mother?”

“Agreed.” Marlena smiled. “Otis is a devoted father, but when it comes to the girls he often doesn’t have a clue what to do with them.”

“Andre is the same.” Audrey laughed. “Probably why he just threw money at Chloe instead of simply taking time to actually listen to her.”

“Husbands, eh?” Marlena’s face was gentle. “Well, if that will be all Madame Bourgeois?”

“Please, please call me Audrey.” She took the chef’s hands in her own. “I am determined to run a happy ship here and if there are any concerns, any at all, please feel free to let me know.”

“As you wish, Audrey.” Marlena nodded happily and took her leave. Audrey contentedly went back to her flower arranging.

Some time later Chloe entered the room and looked aghast as Audrey moved a few vases around. She had got carried away and there seemed to be a floral display on every flat surface.

“Mo… Maman, what happened here? Are we opening a flower shop?” She asked tentatively.

“Ah, ma petite.” She put the vase down on the table and moved to embrace her daughter. “No, but do you think it would be an idea that could work? We could take a corner of the lobby, maybe allow access to the street…”

“Maman.” Chloe spoke gently but firmly. “I think we have plenty to think about for the moment without worrying about setting up a flower shop.”

“Absolutely right as usual, my clever little girl.” Audrey beamed and tickled her under the chin. “Something that we can safely file away for future reference.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say, Maman.” She carefully but firmly backed away from her over enthusiastic mother.

“Anyhow…” Audrey picked up the last vase and after a moment of hesitation, put it on the only empty windowsill. “How was your day at school?”

“Nothing special.” She sighed sinking into a chair. “Lila persuaded Sabrina to steal my purse, but her plan backfired spectacularly.”

“Ooh?” Audrey had a look of intrigue. “I’ll get Jean-Etienne to bring some more tea and you can tell me all about it.” She pressed a button on the intercom, placed her order before scooting next to her daughter.

“Firstly, perhaps you will tell me what this is all about.” Chloe waved an exasperated hand around the room.

“Well you did ask for the use of a conference room.” Audrey supplied.

“Not this one. This is the most expensive one with the highest technology. Only the most exclusive clients get access to the timetable for it.” Chloe seemed aghast. “I thought we’d take one of the smaller ones. I’m not expecting the whole class to turn up, I’ll be lucky if Sabrina and Adrien manage to get here.”

“Only the best for my little ray of sunshine.” Audrey patted her hand. Chloe tried not to wince. “Besides the conference season is very quiet at the moment and I thought a semi-permanent base for operations would be advisable.” She indicated the space, "Only a very few employees know that this room is yours for the foreseeable future. Remember it has those special features that may come in handy." She patted her daughter's knee. "As far as anyone else is concerned … including your father… it is undergoing repairs.”

Chloe looked at her mother with a smile. “I get the feeling you are enjoying this.”  
  


“Absolutely.” Audrey struck a pose, “Intrigue, espionage, bringing a miscreant to justice and launching the career of possibly the most amazing designer to grace the Paris Fashion scene…” She seemed giddy with joy. “It is quite possibly the most fun I have had in a long time.”

“I see.” Chloe nodded in a way that suggested her mother was slowly going insane. She had to admit her happiness was catching though.

“And furthermore.” Audrey stood up with her typical hip thrust out pose. “I have had the most wonderful idea that I am desperate to share with you.”

“Now I’m intrigued.” Chloe admitted.

They were interrupted with a knock at the door. Audrey opened it to reveal Jean-Etienne with the tea.

“Thank you, Jean-Etienne. Just over there please.” Audrey gestured; Chloe admired her mother’s obvious attempt at self-control – she was clearly bursting to reveal her idea. It was sweet to see her so caught up in positive emotions. Chloe could not help wearing a beaming smile.

Audrey seemed keen to shoo the butler out of the door, but Jean-Etienne coughed politely.

“Before I leave, I have a request for you madam, mademoiselle.” He spoke gently, aware of his position.

Audrey let her demeanour slip a little as she snapped. “What is it? Hopefully it won’t take long.”

“I assure you it won’t take too much of your time. I just need to take a few hours away from the hotel to accompany this young man.” The butler stepped aside and gently escorted a figure in a heavy disguise into the room. He wore sunglasses, a beanie and a scarf over his face. His scruffy jeans and coat looked like they were made for someone significantly larger than he was.

“Who is this?” Audrey seemed disgusted and struggled to maintain an air of compassion. Chloe looked aghast.

The figure laughed. “It is only I, Madam Bourgeois.” He took off his glasses and the rather ill-fitting beanie hat.

Chloe laughed too. “Prince Ali? What on earth are you doing?”

“Testing out my disguise.” He looked towards the two women. “Did it fool you?”

“Does your assistant know you are dressed like this?” Audrey asked.

“Not exactly, I sent her out on a fool’s errand and have precisely…” The young Prince checked his very expensive smart watch, a contrast to the less then pristine outfit he wore. “… two hours before she becomes aware of my deception. Jean-Etienne has volunteered to be my escort if that is acceptable to you two?”

“Of course, how can we ever refuse the request of one of our most treasured guests.” Audrey twittered. Chloe gave her consent too as Ali turned and smiled at the butler.

“I will return in a few minutes, your highness.” He assured the young man. He smiled and nodded politely to the ladies before leaving and closing the door.

“So, what are you planning with your two hours?” Chloe asked, curiosity pouring out of every word.

Prince Ali smiled, “I have planned a rendezvous with my dear sweet Rose. She plans to show me a few more of the local wonders and I plan to treat her to ice cream. I believe there is a man called Andre who has the best ice-cream in Paris.”

“Ahh, the sweethearts ice cream.” Audrey looked momentarily misty eyed. “Your father took me there when I was a teenager, Chloe… I thought he was joking when he said we were soulmates… there have certainly been some tumultuous times between us, but I believe he was right in the end.”

Chloe basked in her mother’s glow before turning back to Ali. “You do know that Rose is in quite a series relationship with a girl called Juleka, don’t you?” She asked the young Prince with caution.

The Prince sighed. “Yes, I am fully aware that her heart belongs to someone else.” He smiled. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t spend some time together and enjoy this famous ice cream.”

Audrey seemed surprised. “I didn’t realise such modern thinking was acceptable in your country.”

“I know you don’t intend to insult my country.” Prince Ali was serious. “And I can understand how, because of the narrow mindedness of certain vocal individuals, that such a perception has been allowed to flourish.” He patted her arm gently. “However, I myself am a very well-travelled young man, very keen to understand and take an interest in the beliefs, cultural and socially acceptable conceptions of those outside my kingdom. Whoever Rose decides to love is very much her business, not mine. I in turn vow to support her wholeheartedly with her romantic decisions. I only ask her friendship.” He put his beanie back on. “In fact, if Miss Juleka hadn’t mentioned a prior appointment, she would have joined us.” He adjusted his sunglasses. “If I’m truly honest the fact that Miss Rose is in a Rock Band is more of a concern to my family then any preference of gender in her closest relationships. The Queen can be somewhat old fashioned when it comes to music tastes.”

Chloe approached him with a smile and gently straightened his beanie. “So long as you know what you are doing sneaking away like this.”

“I won’t be alone in this endeavour, Monsieur Jean-Etienne is going to disguise himself as my fictional Uncle Claude.” Prince Ali smiled slyly.

“Now this I have got to see.” Chloe laughed. At that moment, a knock at the door heralded the arrival of ‘Uncle Claude’.

Jean-Etienne stood resplendent in a pink floral-patterned shirt, a vivid yellow jacket, baggy blue jeans and a green baseball cap. Casual clothing aside, he still moved as if he had a broomstick strapped to his back.

Audrey and Chloe burst out laughing. Jean-Etienne smiled shyly. The women stopped laughing, mistaking his expression for hurt.

“I do apologise, Jean-Etienne.” Audrey smiled before gently approaching him. “You’re doing this in you own time aren’t you?” She asked him softly.

“Yes, Madam, but I couldn’t let the young Prince meet his young friend alone.” Jean-Etienne bowed his head slightly. “As you know, I do have the ability to be discreet.”

Chloe hid a smile … ‘in that outfit…’

Audrey carefully turned her head aside as if she shared the thought. “I will be sure to put the overtime into your pay-packet.”

“But Madam…” Jean-Etienne protested.

“No buts.” Audrey warned raising a finger and looking him in the eye. I’m in charge now and I suggest you go and take the Prince to meet Rose.” She paused before reaching for her purse. “Take my Citroen. It’s small and handy for nipping through the streets of Paris.” She handed him the car keys.

Jean-Etienne was about to protest.

“No buts.” Audrey warned. “Now off you go, ‘Uncle Claude’, before those two hours disappear completely.” She shooed them both out of the door.

Leaning against it she caught Chloe’s eye and they started laughing again.

“Thank goodness I took his fake moustache away.” Chloe laughed. “He would have worn it for sure.”

“Fake moustache?” Audrey enquired.

“It was some silly prop that Sabrina and I used to get him dressed up in for our superhero game.” She explained. “Those were strange days indeed.”

Audrey gently laid a hand on her shoulder. “How are things with Sabrina after the theft?”

Chloe sat down again. “I think this morning and what happened when she finally got her hands on my purse had a profound effect on her.”

“In what way?” Audrey asked gently.

“She could see that Marinette had made it. She recognised the signature as she had a Marinette Original last year.” Chloe’s eyes glowed as she recalled the thought she had had. “In fact, although I knew everyone must have received a homemade present from her, it has made me have a slightly crazy idea.”

Audrey’s eyes became wild. “I’m sure it’s not as crazy as mine.”

Chloe laughed at her mother. “We’ll see, you share yours and I’ll share mine.”

They looked at each, before speaking at the same time.

“I think we should stage a fashion show.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up writing three chapters in a row, so it won't be long before the next update. The story has started to write itself … which I think is a good sign. I hope you like the way it is going and many thanks for your continued support and kudos. It is really giving me confidence to put my writing front and centre again.


	16. Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is pleased to see that some of her classmates and a few other individuals have decided to join her. Some making a bigger impression on her than others. Before she can get started on the meeting... guess what … an akuma.

After laughing with her mother for what seemed the longest time ever, Chloe retreated to her room briefly to change out of her school outfit and prepare for her 6 o’clock meeting. She truly hoped that some of her classmates would appear. She had only really mentioned it to Adrien, Marinette, Sabrina and by passing a note to Juleka. The young goth girl had been looking increasingly uncomfortable with Rose’s unending praise of Lila. Chloe knew that her brother was dating Marinette and he was hopelessly in love with the young designer. It was more than possible that he was firmly on his girlfriend’s side forcing Juleka to choose loyalty towards her family or her own girlfriend. She hoped that her instinct was correct, and blood had a stronger bond.

Returning to the conference room with twenty minutes to spare, she was relieved to see that her mother wasn’t in the room alone. Marlena had brought the snacks in and a tall girl was helping her lay them out. Juleka, her instinct was right.

Audrey was happily directing two young men to move a table around. Chloe immediately recognised Ivan, but the other guy? Despite scruffy clothing, he was cute.

He had blue tipped hair that matched his gentle eyes. He was tall and although Chloe had always thought that there was no-one in Paris who could ever be more handsome then Adrien … she was forced to admit, the supermodel had some serious competition. She had a nagging feeling that she had seen him before but couldn’t quite place it. She found herself wondering if he was single.

“Thank you so much, Ivan and Luka … I think that will be perfect.” Audrey clapped her hands with glee. She pointed to the food already laid out. “Why don’t you help yourselves to some snacks.” The boys smiled in appreciation before joining Juleka at the buffet. Luka’s smile lit up the room.

Luka. Juleka’s brother. Marinette’s boyfriend. Some girls had all the luck. Chloe sighed.

Audrey heard her a scuttled over. “I hope you don’t mind, I just thought an extra table would come in useful, for drinks etc.” She handed Chloe a flash drive before picking up a remote control. “Now I’ve got our hotel technology boys to set up the laptop. Jagged and Ali have both agreed to let me put their interviews on this flash drive for you. This button here, operates the projector. I’ve already got the screen ready, if you need tech it’s ext:243 and if your white board pens run out. Just call 293 and someone will get you some more. If you need more food, Marlena has someone on standby in the kitchen and any coffees or juice from the bar is on the house.”

“Maman … who do you think did most of the co-ordination work here before your returned.” Chloe said with a gentle smile on her lips. “I often had to direct operations whenever there was a business conference that Daddy felt was beyond him.”

“I always thought your father was very efficient in business matters.” Audrey protested.

“Some.” Chloe allowed. “Yet he was often distracted by the status of whoever had booked the main room. It tended to make him tongue tied and more than little slack when it came to details.” She shrugged. “I’ve been dealing with our most important clients since I was eight.”

“If only I had been here for you.” Audrey had a small tear. “I was just so engrossed in the adventure that was New York.”

Chloe could have said many things, but now was not the time and she knew full well how much her mother was trying to make amends. “You’re here now. That’s all that matters.” They embraced gently.

Marlena approached. “I have to return to kitchens now, but Madam, Mademoiselle, please let me know if you find out anything that can help my daughter. I can’t remove this intense feeling that some harm will come to her if she continues with the company she is keeping.”

Audrey reassured her and saw her out before turning back to her own daughter, who looked slightly quizzical.

“We’ll talk about that part of the mystery later, in the meantime, I’m going to leave you with your guests for as long as you need, but please call me if you need an adult’s perspective.” Audrey asked urgently.

“Of course, Maman … I promise I will contact you if there is anything I need to consult you on.” Chloe assured her.

Audrey cupped her face before placing a gentle kiss on her hair. “I know I can trust you.” They turned to look at the room.

“I’m really pleased to see that you already have some classmates who have faith enough to come here.” The elder blonde said.

“So am I.” Chloe indicated the young people working their way through the buffet. “These guys are three fifths of an upcoming rock band called ‘Kitty Section’. Jagged Stone has already endorsed them and may be considering a collaboration.”

“Three fifths?” Audrey asked in interest.

“Adrien is an unofficial part time member, he plays keyboard, but you can imagine what Gabriel would do if he ever found out.” Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Gabriel always was a boring old stick in the mud.” Audrey matched her daughter’s look. “If he hadn't been such a genius of designer and Emilie's special friend, I really wouldn't have given him the time of day." She smiled as yet another idea hit her. "Perhaps we could help Adrien escape now and again. I’m sure he enjoys being in a band. Emelie wouldn’t have had a problem with it. I think we could easily sound proof one of the basement rooms if they needed rehearsal space.”

Chloe smiled. “That’s not a bad idea … Gabriel would let him out to see me … but maybe another time.”

“More intrigue and escapades.” Audrey trilled. “I love it. Who is the other member?”

“That would be Rose, the young lady our smitten young prince is spending time with tonight.” Chloe’s eyes sparkled. “With the help of ‘Uncle Claude’.”

“So, I see she is otherwise occupied.” Audrey raised an eyebrow. “I take it she doesn’t see things the same as the rest of the band?”

“No, she wouldn’t believe someone could be so mean as to weave so many lies.” Chloe looked downcast, before pointing out Juleka. “I imagine it’s tearing her girlfriend apart.”

“At least she is suitably distracted.” Audrey added.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if Juleka planned it as soon as I mentioned Ali was in town.” Chloe wore a half smile. “Funny that Lila didn’t know.”

“The sooner we get Lila out of the picture, the better it will be for everyone.” Audrey nodded. “Then we can get on with the job that I am known best for and I am sure you will excel at.”

“Job?” Chloe looked at her wide eyed. “Haven’t we got enough to do?”

“Plenty.” Audrey smiled. “We will definitely have a full chat about your future prospects as soon as the opportunity arises. In the meantime, … what do you think of our turquoise-eyed guest over there.” She indicated Luka with a knowing smile and gentle nudge to her daughter's shoulder.

Chloe blushed. “Luka’s taken – he’s with Marinette.”

“And there was me thinking that she was more compatible with our Adrien. Ah well, time will tell.” Audrey flipped her hair out of her eye.

“Mother … you’re embarrassing me.” Chloe was beet red. “I really am no longer the sort of girl who would split people up.”

“Maybe you won’t have to.” Audrey winked. 

There was a knock at the door. Chloe composed herself.

“If you would excuse me mother, I have guests to deal with.” She gently but firmly steered her to the door.

“I much prefer it when you call me Maman.” Audrey insisted.

“Later.” Chloe groaned – why were adults so embarrassing. “Now please go.”

Audrey opened the door and showed the three – four students in. “Sofia … so glad you can make it, and oh, is that a robot?”

“I may have started out as a robot, but I assure you madam, I am far more sentient.” Markov flew in followed by Sabrina, Alix and a very reluctant Max. The little robot bowed before Audrey. “My name is Markov and from your readily available celebrity profile I assume you are the one and only Madame Audrey Bourgeois. Enchanted to meet you.” He put a kissing emoji on his screen and supplied an appropriate sound effect.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Audrey was thrilled. “I really would like to get to know you better some time, would you consent to an interview for my magazine?”

“Maman.” Chloe threatened.

“Later Markov.” Audrey waved coquettishly as she finally left the room. Alix and Sabrina giggled as Max groaned.

“I’m really beginning to regret letting Markov study flirting techniques.” The young tech genius closed his eyes in defeat and shook his head.

“I just felt that after observing the famous Chat Noir in action that it would enhance my human capabilities.” Markov stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Believe me, learning flirting technique from Chat Noir won’t get you very far.” Chloe flicked her pony tail.

“Your mother seemed flattered.” Markov showed a wink on his screen.

“Can we not talk about my mother for a minute.” Chloe cringed. She looked at the latest students to join the group. “It’s nice to see you all, but apart from Sabrina, how do I know that your motives are not … contrary to my plans?”

“I’m just here for the snacks.” Alix shrugged. “And let’s just say I have a few doubts about some unsavoury rumours that are circling and upsetting the class dynamic.” She looked around. “If you want any more from me, I’ll be over by the buffet." She went to join Kitty section and after embracing Juleka fell into an easy rapport.

“I believe you have a just cause.” Sabrina said anxiously, before looking at her notepad. “Adrien said he and Kagami will join us after fencing practice. Marinette has to help clean up in the bakery but will be over as soon as she can. Do you mind if I get something to eat? Lila forgot her lunch again, and I gave her mine... again.” She left as quickly as she could, looking slightly flustered.

“I am somewhat here against my will.” Max protested. “Markov threatened to leave me forever if I didn’t listen to sense… Whatever that sense may be.”

“I’ve told you before Max.” The little robot said with unexpected venom. “The amount of times you have believed fabrication over fact is becoming very disturbing. When I overheard the conversation between Sabrina and Chloe earlier, I saw an excellent opportunity to demonstrate that not everyone is so blinded.”

“You overheard?” Chloe looked at the floating robot.

“I was hidden in the locker as somebody…” He turned to Max with an angry look on his screen. “Believed that I was malfunctioning, in danger of exploding and a potential fire hazard.”

“But Lila said…” Max protested

“Lila said this, Lila said that.” Markov closed in on his creator with an evil look. “Listen kid, I deal in facts and when my friend, who I have always had such a high regard for, starts believing that a napkin thrown by a fifteen year old girl will gauge out an eye... then I get concerned.” He backed off a little way. “Honestly, even with her Ladybug strength she couldn’t throw it that fast and a study of her personality traits suggests she wouldn’t deliberately harm someone anyhow.” He stopped and turned back realising what he said aloud. Fortunately, Chloe seemed to be only one listening to his tirade. She and the robot shared a knowing glance.

Max looked very downcast. Chloe found herself patting him on the arm.

“It’s a lot to take in Max, but we can work together and make things better."

Max looked to her in shock. “Why are you doing this, this is so out of character.”

“I’ve been thinking a lot, and I know some things have got to change. Not only for myself, but for others and the way they have been treated.” She gently punched his shoulder.

“And as someone also chosen by Ladybug to be a superhero, we may have more in common than you think.”

“How did you know that…” Max seemed aghast.

“Plenty of time for that conversation later.” She indicated the group of people. “Luka was briefly a superhero too, so maybe you could have a chat sometime and compare experiences.” She smiled at him. “We are all friends here.”

Markov smiled gently. “Come on Max, why don’t you go and refuel. I am sure there are plenty of questions you want answered and I’m sure when we let Mademoiselle Bourgeois start her presentation, we will have at least some of them answered.”

Chloe watched them go to the table. She was quite impressed at the turnout. Clearly she wasn’t the only one feeling the terrible dynamic of the last few months at school weighing down. She turned to the flash drive and remote in her hands and wondered when the most opportune moment would be to start. She may not have all the answers, but at least between them they should be able to find some sort of solution.

She heard a frantic knocking at the door. She opened it to find a dishevelled Kagami carrying two fencing bags.

“Akuma alert. Do you mind if I hide in here, please?”

Chloe took a step back and let her in. “What about Adrien?”

The fencer’s eyes clouded a little. “Adrien is … otherwise engaged.”

Chloe nodded in understanding, but unsure of how much Kagami knew of what exactly he could be engaging him. “What can you tell us about the Akuma.”

“It is several streets away, near the Seine and is apparently quite volatile. Lots of pent up energy. Screaming about truth, justice and polluting pure hearts.”

“Any idea of who the victim is?”

“I believe it was a young man I have often been acquainted with in society circles.” The young athlete raised her head as if recalling various occasions. 

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “I wonder who he is?”

“If I remember, his name is Prince Ali of Atchu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite like the idea of flirty Markov. Poor Prince Ali … whatever could have made such a sweet and well mannered character be upset enough for an Akuma to find him? Also - in case you didn't notice, I am seriously rubbish at coming up with akuma names and writing fight scenes.


	17. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Ali has been akumatised into The Cleaner a villain determined to clean away the pollution of hurtful lies. Juleka and Ivan reflect on how Lila's lies have affected them personally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still rubbish at Akuma names and battle scenes.

Everyone in the room went quiet at Kagami’s news. Juleka ran over to her.

“Did you happen to hear about how it is affecting those near to him?” She said with tears in her eyes.

Kagami looked at her in sorry. “My apologies, Juleka, I only heard a few things before I ran here. Adrien was insistent that I took shelter as soon as possible before running in a different direction.”

Juleka put her head in her hands. Luka and Ivan were quick to comfort her. The class could hear Akuma alerts blaring out over the city and the sounds of Audrey and the hotel staff gently guiding the guests to the hotel’s bunker.

“Should we follow them?” Ivan asked cautiously.

“No, this room can go into the lockdown, I think that’s why my mother suggested it. It comes with the added comfort of our own bathroom facilities, power source and currently – full catering.” Chloe locked the door and picked up the remote and pointed to the windows. “Hope nobody gets claustrophobic.”

Nobody objected as she pressed a button and strong metal and concrete shutters slid smoothly into place on the outside windows and doors. As soon as it got dark, the lights sprang into action and the sound of a fan kicked in, suggesting extra air conditioning.

“It can get a little warm in here.” Chloe explained. She looked over to Max. “You and Markov are nearest to the laptop, it’s already plugged into the smart screen, we can see what is going on.”

She looked at the other teenagers. “If that’s ok with everyone?”

They all agreed so Max set to work. Chloe took time to observe the room. There was a sense of concern as she expected. Max and Luka also had an additional look which she realised she was echoing. As ex-superheroes themselves the urge to drop everything and run to help was strong. It was futile, none of them had their Miraculous, all thanks to Chloe herself.

The blonde heiress acknowledged the pang of guilt she felt, she knew that in some meditation techniques she had looked at online, acknowledging negative emotions was important. She also knew it was not healthy. She continued to watch her class as the images of the battle crept into view. Alix seemed to be edging away from the group watching the images closely but distancing herself as if she had to act on something if necessary. Chloe frowned as she watched her carefully. Was she a miraculous holder she hadn’t revealed on the day of the Miracle Queen? Chloe decided it didn’t matter and applied herself to observing the battle. It seemed no one could get close to the akuma without being subjected to a blast of his magic. Even Chat Noir and Ladybug seemed to be struggling.

Prince Ali’s akumatised form seemed to resemble a floating giant in a hazmat suit, and baseball cap, complete with a fire extinguisher that shot out sparkling foam that blasted buildings and blew pedestrians away. On his back he carried a golden cage. On closer inspection there was a figure inside. It was Rose in a catatonic state. Looking for all the world like a Disney princess. She seemed to sparkle.

“Rose!” Juleka cried. 

“Shush, Jules, she won’t be harmed.” Luka reassured his sister, putting an arm around her.

“Prince Ali is one of the sweetest kindest persons I know.” Chloe reassured. “I don’t know what it was that got him wound up, but it must have been a very powerful emotion.” She observed the shaky footage. “On the bright side, if you look closely all he seems to be doing is cleaning things up a little.”

“How dare anyone let lies pollute my princess. How dare anyone attempt to taint her pure heart. All lies must be neutralised.” The Akuma yelled in an unearthly way. “I am the Cleaner and I will remove the poison of harmful liars!” More buildings and civilians were blasted with the sparkling foam.

“Do you think it’s because of me?” Juleka asked wide eyed.

“No, he was very happy that Rose had found happiness with you.” Chloe touched her shoulder. “Apparently he had suggested you join them.”

Juleka shook her head. “I wanted to come here. I heard that you had some plans afoot to improve the class dynamic.” She sniffed. “I heard you were going to do something to stop Lila spreading her damaging stories.” She wiped away her tears. Luka handed her a tissue; he hadn’t released her from his hold.

“I’ve been talking to Rose for some time about it.” The tall gothic beauty added. “After Jagged turned up at practice and made it clear that he was friends with Marinette. After Marinette persuaded us to take on XY at the studio … and Ladybug got Bob Roth to confess he was stealing our stuff – only to backtrack and offer us a record deal, I knew that Lila must be lying about her connections. I couldn’t see her marching up and confronting the likes of Bob Roth like Marinette did.”

“It was Marinette who helped us put the video together for Bob Roth’s competition and she made the costumes.” Ivan added.

“She edited and submitted it. She worked really hard on it.” Luka continued.

Chloe nodded, just the sort of thing that she expected from Marinette.

“But Rose refused to listen to me when I reminded her what Marinette had done for us.” Juleka said. “She kept coming up with excuses for Lila when none of her promises came through.”

“It was beginning to affect the band.” Ivan supplied.

“It was hurting our family.” Luka added. Squeezing his sister affectionately.

He turned to Chloe. “I believe we haven’t been properly introduced but I’m Luka, Juleka’s brother and Marinette’s boyfriend.” He sighed and turned away slightly. “For want of a better title.” He muttered. Perceptive Chloe was the only one to notice. They shook hands carefully and Chloe gave him a barely noticeable nod.

“It’s already ruining my relationship with Mylene.” Ivan said sadly as he collapsed onto a chair and put his head in his hands. “Both Rose and Mylene have been convinced that Lila is some sort of victim of a bullying initiative led by Marinette.”

“That’s preposterous!” Chloe snorted. Alix looked up and smiled. Max and Sabrina were very quiet, looking guilty. Kagami was watching with a calculating expression as she ate some fruit from the buffet, before turning back to the battle on the screen. It finally looked as if Ladybug and Chat Noir were getting the upper hand with the former already calling for her Lucky Charm.

“Luckily, not all the class agree with them.” Alix stepped forward. “And one or two of us may have some additional insight into what could happen if Lila is allowed to win.” She winked at Chloe as she walked over to the buffet again.

“Why does she do it?” Sabrina asked the room. “I just don’t understand.”

“Marinette said that she claimed to have a disease that causes her to lie all the time.” Luka shook his head. “Neither of us believes it’s true, but there is such a disease that exists.”

“Affirmative.” Markov interjected. Floating up into the room. “It is called Mythomania. However, an analysis of the other symptoms suggests that this might not be the full and acceptable diagnosis of Lila Rossi’s condition.” He pondered a little more data. “My sensors suggest she is fully aware of her actions.”

“It’s almost as if she takes great pleasure in the chaos she causes.” Kagami’s voice was measured and careful to not betray emotion. “I was akumatised because of her.” She took a bite of an apple angrily. "I heard from a very reliable source that she even lied during that particular fight itself to separate Chat Noir from Ladybug."

Alix stood next to Chloe. “I wouldn’t be in the least surprised if Lila's lies are the reason why our sweet, kind, polite and gentle Prince was also akumatised.”

“From what I know of him, he will be devastated.” Kagami added. “It will hurt him so much that he may feel he can never visit Paris again.”

“That will be terrible.” Juleka was downcast. “My dear sweet Rose will never forgive herself.”

Chloe nodded, before addressing the group. “And that my friends, is the reason why the Lies of Miss Rossi must be stopped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a bit of a break before the next chapter post, It's my birthday (and a very big one). As lock-down has lifted a little, I am going to be reunited with my sisters and their families for a short while. 
> 
> Also my keyboard is playing up.


	18. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir return to the hotel with an unconscious Prince Ali and distressed Rose. Audrey reveals a skill she has been learning and is keen to put in practice. Chloe's less than perfect mischievous and impatient side sneakily plots to force the superheroes to reveal themselves to each other. Other than that she is in full control of her emotions... isn't she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like a bit of background information on what Luka and Kagami know for this fic, please read my one-shot, Together in Silence.

The video footage had been switched off as Chloe encouraged the team to put some ideas down on a flipchart. She was quite impressed at the refreshingly direct ideas that Kagami offered, but knew they had to stay within the law. Juleka found it hard to join in, staring blankly at the table as Luka and Alix comforted her.

A fierce knock at the door startled everyone. Chloe opened the door to find Cat Noir carrying an unconscious Prince Ali. Behind him, Ladybug carried Rose, the small blonde girl was almost catatonic, tears streaming her face accompanied by a look of absolutely agony. The superheroes themselves looked exhausted and troubled.

“A little help here, please Chloe.” Chat asked her. Chloe nodded and started to leave the room.

“Juleka, do you want to join us?” She called.

Juleka tore herself from Luka’s grasp and ran to them. Chloe took a quick look around the room.

“Keep talking among yourselves, I’ll be right back. Markov, there are a couple of files on the flash drive – interview 1 and 2 – could you show them to everyone please.” She left, noticing how Kagami went towards Luka and gently brought him into a hug.

Juleka was pawing at Rose, who didn’t seem to notice her. Chloe turned to superheroes with a business look in her eyes.

“What do you need?” She looked at the teens in the superhero’s arms. A simultaneous beep sounded from their jewellery.

“We need to take Ali back to his room; I couldn’t leave him out there on the street to be identified by the paparazzi.” Ladybug stated clearly. “He and Rose need to unpack some emotional baggage, so if you know anyone adult enough who could supervise them, that will be great.”

“Did Jean-Etienne follow you?” Chloe asked.

“No, why?” Chat asked.

“He was keeping a low profile and looking out for Ali.” Chloe gulped. “He’s usually pretty good at helping people organise their thoughts.”

“We didn’t see him.” Chat added.

Chloe nodded. “I’ll get my mother to find out where he is.”

Another beep sounded.

“You’re going to need a room too.” Chloe hurried over to the reception desk and selected a few key cards.

“Ali’s room is on the second floor – suite 29. His assistant will be back shortly, I’ll ring through and tell her to let Rose and Juleka stay with Ali for a while. He’s going to need them.” She handed another key to Ladybug. “Your room will be number 30. Right next door. It’s small, but I’ll get some refreshments including camembert and cookies sent up.”

The superheroes looked aghast … how did she know?

“Questions later.” She raised a finger. “When you’re done there are a few friends waiting for you in that conference room. I think you’ll find it very interesting.”

She pushed them over to the lift. “Juleka, help them all you can and no peeking.”

Once the doors had closed, she took a deep breath. “Hopefully, they’ll end up revealing themselves to each other and at least some of the frustration from this situation will be released.”

She ran her hands through her hair, gently touched the picture of Pollen on her purse and walked back to the reception area. She sent a message to Prince Ali’s assistant before buzzing through to the kitchen asking for cookies, cheese and something to drink to be immediately sent to room 30 on the second floor. She left a very clear instruction for staff to be discreet about it as the celebrity couple wanted to remain anonymous. She took a moment to enjoy the silence and regain composure before pressing the button that caused the akuma alarm to ring out the all-clear throughout the hotel. The other guests returned from the hotel’s bunker. Chloe eventually managed to locate her mother.

“Maman,” She spoke softly. “There has been a situation, Ali was the one akumatised. Rose and Juleka are with him and I think he is going to need some support from an adult who is not employed by his family. Do you know if Jean-Etienne is back?”

“No, but I’ll certainly track him down.” Audrey reassured. “If not I’m sure I’ll be able to help.”

“No offence Maman, but you’re not exactly known for tact and diplomacy.” Chloe crossed her arms as she regarded the older woman. 

“Shush, I’ve been learning and practising. Hoping to run a happy hotel here, remember.” Audrey patted her arm gently. “I know how much being in Paris means to the young Prince. I will not let him feel that all is lost. Juleka strikes me as being a very sensible young lady and between us we should be able to make things better.”

“Thanks Maman, that’s really perceptive about Juleka you know.” Chloe added.

“She was such a delight earlier. We had a lovely chat.” Audrey simpered.

Juleka … chatting? “Really?” Chloe wondered if they were talking about the same person.

“Yes, she wants to be a model, so of course I have signed her up to our fashion show.” Audrey smiled.

“Maman, we haven’t even discussed the details of that yet.” Chloe wondered if her mother would ever take a moment to think before she acted.

“In time, dear, in time.” Audrey hugged her quickly. “I think you’d better go back to your guests.” She turned around and bustled around the lobby.

Chloe took a moment to regain her composure as Marinette and Adrien came sheepishly out of the lifts. They both appeared to be acting as if they hadn’t just been forced to share a room together and reveal their biggest secret.

“Looks like you have a few more joining the party too. I’ll leave you to it.” Audrey smiled as she took a second lift to the next floor.

Chloe turned to the de-transformed superheroes and quickly ushered them over to a quiet alcove of the lobby. “Any news on Ali and Rose?” She was determined to avoid any awkward questioning about how she knew their secret identities.

“Why would we know anything about those two?” Adrien attempted to play the innocent card. “We’ve only just got here.”

Chloe simply gave him a look he was all too familiar with. “Is that a fact?”

Adrien gave Marinette a side look. Chloe could see her deciding whether to pretend to be innocent as well. She looked at Chloe and sighed. Questions about how Chloe knew their identities would have to wait for another time. As a positive, she did feel as though she could trust the blonde heiress.

“Not good, it was quite extreme attack.” She admitted. “Just the very thought that he lost enough self-control to get Akumatised has had a significant psychological effect on Prince Ali. My ladybugs can repair physical damage, but don’t tend to help much with the psychological.”

“Rose, is beside herself as she is certain it was her fault.” Adrien added. He sighed, “Although from what I gathered from witnesses she is not totally innocent of that charge.”

“She had been previously coerced by you know who though.” Marinette said generously.

“Sometimes you really are too kind for your own good.” Adrien looked at her adoringly. Marinette rolled her eyes and looked away a small smile on her lips.

“Hopefully Jean-Etienne saw what happened and can fill us in.” Chloe decided to move things along.

“Can you let us know what he says?” Marinette asked her gently.

“You can talk to him yourselves when he gets here. I could ask him to stop by at the meeting.” Chloe suggested brightly.

“No, I don’t think he needs to speak to us directly.” Marinette huffed. “I’ve had enough of playing superheroes tonight.”

Adrien gave her a wry smile and gently stroked her arm, before absentmindedly entwining his fingers in hers. 

Chloe pointed to the conference room. “Do you want to join us? There’s food?” She whispered. “We’ve also got most of Kitty Section, Kagami, Sabrina, Alix, Max and Markov in there.”

Marinette nodded. “Good selection of allies.” She rubbed her forehead. “Actually, do you mind if I sit this one out, I’m feeling pretty worn out and could do with just going home.”

“I’ll take you.” Adrien jumped at the opportunity. “Chloe, could you grab my fencing bag from Kagami and drop it into school tomorrow? I’ll just tell Nathalie I left it behind again when the Akuma attacked, it wouldn’t be the first time after all.”

“Don’t you want to talk to Kagami?” Chloe asked. She already knew the answer.

“Not just at the moment.” He looked at Marinette. “I sort of have a more pressing conversation I need to deal with.”

Marinette looked shattered for a moment, before agreeing with him. “Yep, that akuma was certainly revealing.” 

“The Akuma?” Chloe looked puzzled. “I thought it was because I shut you both in that room together?”

“Speaking of that, here’s the key.” Adrien handed it over. “It was a great help.”

“Not the reason we found out who we were though.” Marinette sighed again. “Don’t forget The Cleaner was determined to wash away lies and reveal the truth.”

Chloe gasped in horror. “Oh no, does that mean Hawkmoth and Paris know who you are?”

Adrien smiled. “No, Ladybug’s lucky charm helped protect us from that at least.”

“However.” Marinette sucked in her breath. “It didn’t manage to protect our identities from each other.”

“And one thing I know about the Miraculous Ladybugs, they may repair physical damage, but not often the mental, especially if you’re one of the heroes.” Chloe nodded. Her friends agreed.

“I still don’t know how you figured us out though?” Adrien started.

“To be honest I don’t care at the moment.” Marinette suddenly yawned. “Listen, Chloe, I trust you to deal with our allies in the Rossi business, tell them whatever excuse you can for our absence and fill us in with the details later. I would like a more private conversation with you another time, but for now.” She yawned again. “I just need to get home and talk to my partner here for a minute.”

Adrien positively glowed at being called her partner. He held out an arm. “Come on my lady … your humble escort awaits.”

Marinette rolled her eyes again but she took his arm gratefully. “Bye Chloe, and thanks for everything. It means a lot.” They started to leave the seclusion of the alcove.

“Just one thing before you go.” Chloe caught up and whispered quietly. “What exactly was the Lucky Charm. We couldn’t see it on the footage, and I turned off the commentary as Juleka was getting too upset.”

Adrien and Marinette smiled at each other as if sharing a private joke.

“It was a very large umbrella.” Marinette grinned.

“Quite ironic really.” Adrien smirked. “See you soon Chlo.”

They left as Chloe watched them go. She was slightly puzzled, as although she could see the practical use for the item, she really had no idea why it should be so significant to provoke such a humorous reaction.

She shrugged and turned back to the conference room and her new allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be creating a few more one-shots and standalone pieces that support or explain a few things in A Marinette Original. I seem to have fallen hard into the world of MLB fanfiction with a whole new series (Secrets and Promises) to provide background to my current head canon and bridge the gaps between A Marinette Original and The Fall of the House of Agreste. I have also jotted down some ideas for two AU's and a separate series called NMF2G in which a lot of characters are well and truly done with some of the unhealthy nonsense suggested by the actual canon.
> 
> Thanks again everyone for subscribing and supporting me. I promise to be a good little author and update as much as I physically can.


	19. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets a progress report from Kagami and Luka, Jean-Etienne reveals his side of the story. to the group and Audrey.  
> They run out of time, but the team plan another meeting as a group. They decide to collect as many ‘Marinette Originals’ as they can for the show and make sure that Marinette is never alone at school.

To say the conversation inside the room was quite heated, was an understatement. It seemed that Kagami and Luka were both having to be talked out of some very drastic action against Lila. Sabrina and Ivan were working together to suggest more peaceful, legal and less violent alternatives. Markov seemed to be in charge. Chloe was impressed at the little robot’s management skills. In contrast, his initial creator sat in a corner quiet and pale. However, Alix seemed content to comfort and reassure Max that it wasn’t entirely his fault. Lila was just very efficient at what she did. Chloe could see that her words didn’t quite hit the mark. She drifted over to listen in.

“How could I… why didn’t I …” The bespectacled genius kept muttering.

“Hey, at least you wised up quicker than Kim.” Alix smirked. “That’s got to count for something.”

“I suppose so.” Max agreed. “Boy is he going be mad when he finds out the truth.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Alix chuckled. “It’s quite a spectacle. Well worth repeat viewing.” She added seemingly to herself, before gently guiding him to the buffet.

Chloe wondered if the Miraculous she suspected Alix held was something to do with time travel. Didn’t the snake one work like that? She made a note to ask Luka about it sometime if she got the chance. Speaking of the blue haired musician, she should probably let him and Kagami know that Adrien and Marinette were otherwise occupied.

She caught their attention. “Kagami, Luka can I have a quiet word slightly more privately?”

Kagami scowled. Luka frowned but after a moment of thought, he smiled and gently guided the fencer to the corner where Chloe led them. Alix looked up and winked at her before effortlessly distracting the others with knowledge of Max’s desire to apologise to Markov and his classmates. Something guaranteed to take a bit of time.

“So, as you have probably guessed, Adrien and Marinette won’t be joining us.” She told them bluntly.

“It figures.” Luka said conversationally. “That Akuma battle was pretty tough. They must be exhausted.”

“Luka.” Kagami hissed. “Too much information.”

“I don’t think so.” Luka smiled. “My heart tells me she’s good and knows already.”

Kagami smiled “If it was anyone else, I’d question their judgement, but I know you too well now.” She turned to Chloe and her smiled vanished. “You I don’t know as well, and I only have the reassurance of Luka and Adrien that you are someone I can trust.”

“I think Marinette trusts her as well.” Luka added gently. “Look at the purse she made for her.” Chloe handed it over for the Japanese girl to inspect. She could see the light in her eyes as she inspected the craftsmanship.

“I have a dragon themed one she gave me for my birthday.” Kagami told her in awe. She took a moment to look at Chloe before handing it back. “Good enough for me. So, do you have any new information?”

Chloe had never felt so scrutinised and grateful for the attention. Kagami’s eyes burned into her with such intensity, it made her shiver. She well remembered that the last time they had spoken whilst not being under the influence of an Akuma. It had been at the premiere. It hadn’t gone well and if Kagami felt she could trust her then it was an honour indeed.

“They know each other’s identities now.” She stated. Drawing everything she could to match the stare with dignity. Kagami nodded in approval.

“Took them long enough.”

“You have no idea how frustrating it was to watch them going round in circles.” Luka sighed.

“I had some, watching them at school.” Chloe let out the breath she hadn’t realised she was holding. She smiled. “It sounds like there is a lot more we need to discuss, we’ll exchange numbers, but in the meantime let’s catch up with the team.”

They walked over exchanging numbers as Max finished his overlong and heartfelt apology. Chloe’s phone buzzed with a message from her mother. She Smiled.

“Thank you, Max, I hope you feel better now you have got that off your chest.” Markov said politely.

Max confirmed that he was 90% certain that he did which satisfied everyone.

“So, does anyone else have anything to add.” Markov said in a very business-like way. Chloe wondered if there was a protocol for hiring sentient robots. Another message from her mother drew her attention, she needed a reply.

“Actually, I have a few things.” She added. “My mother and Jean-Etienne are with Juleka, Ali and Rose. They are talking and may join us later, but Rose and Ali are feeling a little delicate.” She read some more, “On the plus side, Rose has apologised and accepted that she may have been blinded by Lila’s glamour. If they don’t make it tonight, the girls will join us for the next meeting.”

“Will there be a next meeting?” Ivan asked.

“I should imagine so; we still have lots to discuss and it’s getting late.” Chloe said in a matter of fact way. “In the meantime, I have two things for you. Our plan going forward and Jean-Etienne’s account of the attack. Which do you want first?”

There was a brief discussion. Markov floated forward.

“I propose that as we have the unique opportunity to quiz an eyewitness to what we surmise is a Lila Rossi influenced akumatisation. My suggestion is that we listen to the report and record it.”

“I second that.” Alix added quickly. “Something tells me the interview is important.” She met Chloe’s eye with a smirk.

Chloe nodded – there was definitely more to Alix than met the eye. “I’ll get my mother to send him down then.” She fired off a text and sent it before turning back to the group. “In the meantime, let’s agree to meet here as soon as we can. Make sure I have all your numbers so let me know your availability. If you could all take a picture of any Marinette Original design you own, please pass them to me. My mother and I have an idea which we need to put past Marinette, but your co-operation and trust is valuable to us.”

The group agreed. Max raised a hand.

“May I also propose that no one leaves Marinette on her own at any place Lila can get to her?” He said tentatively. “There is a 98% chance that she will find a way to compromise her again.”

“Affirmative.” Markov added. “I fully intend to use my hidden position in Max’s locker to record any data in that room, but it would feel better if a human presence is near.”

“Kagami and I have been covering her out of school activities.” Luka shared.

“I have only met this Lila a few times, I have made it very clear what I think of her and her fabrications.” Kagami nodded. “Adrien has too, but we can’t protect her at school as we are not in the same class.”

“Adrien’s been doing that as much as he can all term.” Chloe told them, “I’ve been doing it on the quiet recently, it would certainly help to have a few more of you.” She turned to Sabrina. “Although some of us can’t be seen to have so obviously switched sides.”

“That’s true.” Sabrina smiled. “I will continue to infiltrate and recruit.” She seemed proud of her role. Ivan gave her a gentle pat on the back that almost sent her flying.

Chloe turned to others contentedly. “As for the collecting data thing, I’m all for it, but it is important that we keep within the law.” She looked up, “My mother and I will get a lawyer involved. I know for a fact Prince Ali and Jagged are already planning to go down that route.”

There was a murmur of assent from the gathered teens.

“I’ll help by drawing up a chart…” Max began just as there was a knock at the door.

Without waiting for an answer Audrey put her head around the door. Chloe would really have to have a word about respecting boundaries … still she did own the place.

“Ah Chloe, I have Jean-Etienne here, we do need him in Prince Ali’s suite as soon as he can get there, so is it okay if he tells you what he knows as soon he can. Just so he can go and assist our guest?” She blinked and added as if an afterthought. “Please?”

“Of course, Maman.” Chloe sighed.

Jean-Etienne was still dressed as ‘Uncle Claude’ he nervously twirled his baseball hat in his hands as Audrey led him gently to the front. Alix and Sabrina suppressed giggles, before realising how utterly dejected and exhausted he seemed. Ever the professional Jean-Etienne ignored them.

As Jean-Etienne took the chair that Ivan gently led him to, the others and Audrey gathered around the table.

“Jean-Etienne,” Chloe began gently. “Do you object to being recorded for this?”

“Not at all, Mademoiselle.” Jean-Etienne, “That ‘Ladyblogger’ started to interview me, but as soon as I started to talk about the reasons that caused his highness’ akumatisation, she accused me of lying and abandoned me.”

Guessing what they were about to hear, the room offered him sympathy.

“Alya is way too deep in the Rossi posse.” Sabrina said sadly. 

“Boy, is she going to be mortified when the truth comes out.” Ivan added.

“It’s her choice who she believes.” Alix added with uncharacteristic bitterness. “But, yes, she is someone we have to look out for when Lila’s lies are revealed.”

Chloe decided she needed a chat with Alix sometime. She turned to Markov.

“Could you record for us Markov?”

“Ready and waiting Mademoiselle Bourgeois, I have already synched my transmission capabilities to the main computer in your room, so a hard copy will be instantly available.” The little robot stated firmly.

“Thanks, Markov, glad to have you on our side.” Her smile was genuine. She turned to her butler. “Whenever you are ready Jean-Etienne.” Her voice was gentle.

Jean-Etienne started to speak hesitantly but grew in confidence as he saw the group listening to every word. As they suspected, meeting Rose had originally been a positive highlight in their day. Just after they got ice cream, Rose started to wax lyrical about Lila and her supposed achievements. When Ali pointed out the flaws in her argument and that he had never personally met Lila, Rose insisted he must be mistaken. Ali kept his temper and explained the protocol of visitors to Atchu and how the charities that Lila claimed to work for on his behalf simply didn’t exist. Rose had been unrepentant and basically accused Ali of lying. Having his character slandered by someone he considered a dear friend hurt and he said as much.

“The young Prince was a perfect gentleman, Mademoiselle, but it was in vain.”

Jean-Etienne continued explaining that no matter what Prince Ali said, Rose refused to listen and was adamant that he was wrong, and Lila was right. Eventually the conversation escalated into a full-blown argument and Rose threw her ice cream at him. Feeling hurt and shocked had made him an easy prey for one of Hawkmoth’s butterflies.

“I cannot remember much more, as Mademoiselle Rose was captured in a cage I was blasted by the foam, my disguise disappeared and my usual suit appeared. It happened so fast. I lost consciousness when I hit a wall.” Jean-Etienne looked meek. “I am sorry I didn’t get close enough to talk the Prince out of his negative feelings, but he had asked me to keep a discreet distance.”

Chloe tapped his shoulder gently. “We don’t blame you for what happened, Jean-Etienne.”

“Will that be all, Mademoiselle? I would like to change and rest a moment if I may?” Jean-Etienne asked gently.

“Take the rest of the evening off, Jean-Etienne.” Audrey said kindly. “You have already gone beyond the call of duty.”

“Thank you, Madam. Please pass my best wishes to the young Prince.” He addressed the group as a whole. “I do hope your endeavours pay off, the fact that this Lila girl can cause an akuma simply by her name being spoken is most disturbing.”

“It’s almost as if she’s working with Hawkmoth.” Alix spoke definitely. They all looked at her. “Did I say that aloud? Sorry not sorry.” She shrugged. Chloe knew better then to ignore her, but now was not the time.

“I think that is all for today, please remember that this meeting is a secret unless you are 100% sure of a potential ally.” Chloe concluded. “We’ll meet up together soon.”

The group agreed and as they slowly dispersed (some with some of the food to take home) they all thanked Chloe for what she was trying to do for their friend.

“Yeah, yeah – now scoot I’ve got to get the maids in here.” She said dismissively.

Soon the only two left were her and her mother.

“I think that went quite well.” Audrey purred happily. "Although I do believe you are preaching to the already converted."

“Yes, but I never knew how exhausting thwarting someone’s plans could be.” Chloe sighed.

“Oh, you’ll get used to it.” Audrey smirked. “At least this time the someone in question has acted in a way that calls for justice and not revenge.” 

“I suppose so.” Chloe yawned. “I just wish I had stopped it before it got this far.”

“Be honest with yourself.” Audrey said in a rare moment of philosophy. “Were you the kind of person that could or would have done something like this back then?”

“No.” Chloe said decidedly. “No, I think I needed to change into who I am becoming now.”

Audrey smiled. “That makes two of us.”

They looked at each other a moment, before Chloe ran to hug her mother. Audrey happily responded.

"Thank you Maman, I don't know if I would have ever got this far without you." Chloe decided she wouldn't cry, not just yet.

Audrey patted her daughter kindly. "The feeling is mutual, ma Cherie, the feeling is mutual." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, we had a power cut and my keyboard is still being annoying. I have managed to work out how many more chapters are left, we are past the half way point now and I hope you will continue to enjoy the ride. Many thanks for the kudos and messages of support. I will do my best to keep you entertained. 
> 
> Incidentally Alix does have her miraculous - she is still learning how to negotiate her burrow.


	20. Gatecrasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe goes to the Bakery to catch up with Marinette. They gain an unexpected third member for their conversation.

The next day was Saturday and Chloe decided it would be a good idea to catch up with Marinette. Adrien had warned her that she wasn’t a morning person. So, she waited until 10 o’clock. It turned out that this still wasn’t early enough.

Sabine was at first surprised to see Chloe in her bakery.

“Can I help you. Mademoiselle Bourgeois?” She said formally.

“I’ll take a couple of … whatever they are.” She pointed vaguely in the direction of a display case. Chloe felt a little unsure of herself … it was the first time she had been in the bakery willingly since she was about five years old.

“Strawberry and chocolate macarons?” Sabine said with a gentle smile.

“Yeah, perfect and whatever Marinette likes.” Chloe reached for her card to pay.

Sabine handed the sweet treats over. “On the house.”

It was clear she had passed some kind of test, “Is Marinette available?”

Sabine looked at the clock. “Just after 10 on a Saturday, you’ll be lucky.” She smiled and Chloe felt the warmth. “It’s about time she got up anyhow.” She called up the stairs. “Tom, could you let sleeping beauty know she has a visitor.”

“Will do.” Came the muffled reply.

Chloe could hear him stomping up the stairs. Sabine served the customer who had just popped in for his usual before regarding Chloe with a cool eye. 

“I’m not quite sure why you are suddenly one of my daughter’s friends.” Sabine began. “I am well aware of the history between you two…”

“It’s ok, Madame Cheng” Chloe was quick to reassure. “I’m hoping with Marinette’s help, I can put all that behind me and be a better person.”

There was a soft laugh from the hallway. “Pretty speech, Chloe, but you don’t have to sound so formal.” Marinette smiled at her. 

Chloe huffed pointedly. “…and here I was thinking you were a friend.” She crossed her arms and pouted as the bluenette started laughing before the blonde started smiling too. “Well, are you going to invite me in or not?”

“Of course.” Marinette stood aside to let her through.

“Is Chloe staying for lunch?” Sabine asked.

The girls looked at each other.

“Not sure, Maman, but we will let you know as soon as we do.” Marinette said, Chloe nodded in agreement.

“I’ve already got snacks.” She held up the bag.

Sabine smiled. “Don’t hesitate to ask, if you need anything else.”

“Thanks, Maman.” Marinette paused. “And if Alya or Lila come by, please tell them I’m not here.”

“Anyone else?” Sabine asked, it was clear she knew something was happening.

“To be honest the only people I want to see aside from Chloe, are Adrien, Luka and Kagami.” Marinette confessed.

“There are a few more of us now, I’ll give you a list later.” Chloe added.

“Thank you, Chloe.” Marinette smiled a genuine smile of joy. “See you later, Maman.”

“Alright dear, and hopefully then you will tell me what is really going on.” Sabine turned to welcome another customer as Tom returned to the kitchens.

Marinette led Chloe up the stairs to the apartment and made them some tea.

“My parents are lovely but can get a bit nosey. Amongst other things.”

“Do they know that you are Ladybug?”

“That’s one of the ‘other things’ - they can get a bit emotional – especially dad. Did I ever tell you about the Weredad incident?” Marinette paused. “I will probably tell them eventually, but not right now.”

“Good idea.” Another voice joined them. Chloe and Marinette turned to spot a young Bunnyx stepping out of her burrow.

Chloe seemed nonplussed as Marinette swore under her breath and almost dropped the cups.

“Hey Alix, how is it going.” Chloe said calmly. Alix smirked triumphantly in reply.

“You knew?” Marinette exclaimed, carefully putting the cups down on the counter before she could drop them.

“Of course she does. Meet Fluff.” Alix leant on the kitchen counter, released her transformation, catching a dizzy rabbit kwami in one hand, before feeding it a small carrot with the other and smiling broadly. “Our observant Chloe knows pretty much everything – it wouldn’t surprise me if she figured out who Hawkmoth is within the year.” She gave the blonde a wink.

Chloe sipped her tea pointedly. “Might take a bit longer as I’m kind of busy at the moment.” She treated Alix to some of her original sass, as she added some honey to her drink. “Although I am fairly sure that Lila is working for him.”

Alix nodded at her approvingly as Marinette poured another cup of tea.

“What precisely are you doing here, Alix?” She groaned, putting the cup in the pink haired girl’s hand. “Chloe and I have some business to discuss.”

“I know, I know.” Alix flopped on the sofa, Fluff immediately curling up and falling asleep on her shoulder. “But the conversations you two are going to have at this time are far too interesting for me to ignore.”

Marinette did not look happy. “How far into the future are you this time?”

“Only a week. You did tell me to practice.” Alix pouted, the cheeky gleam in her eyes more than just a little obvious. “Nothing major has happened …yet.”

Chloe and Marinette exchanged a look of concern. Alix noticed the bag of pastries. “Ooh, are these free for the tasting?”

“No.” The bluenette snatched the bag away. “These are Chloe’s.” She sighed. “If we’re going talk superhero things on top of the hundred and one things I already have to deal with, we’d better go to my room.” She turned to lead the way.

“Exactly as I planned.” Alix scrambled to race ahead. Fluff waking up and zooming close behind her. Chloe and Marinette shook their heads in exasperation as they followed the bouncy duo up the stairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be part of a longer chapter, but then Kwami's and secret identities got involved and if I don't post at least some of it, it'll be the longest chapter in AO3 history! The next part will be as soon as I can, and I think I need to look at my plotline plan again. 
> 
> Sorry for the extremely long delay... My real life is getting very interesting with some online gigs to prepare for and suddenly finding my services in demand (so long as the pay packet matches it, I'll be happy.) Think it's because thoughts are turning to Christmas and my work usually gets a peak at that time.


	21. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki meets Chloe and we find out how Pollen feels. Alix joins Chloe and Marinette for their meeting, exposing a secret that Marinette would rather not be known.

When Chloe entered the overly pink room it was to see Fluff and two other kwami chasing each other around. One looked a bit like a mouse and the other was red with black spots. The Ladybug kwami. Chloe gasped as she remembered a time when she had picked up what she thought was just a strange plushie toy to give to Prince Ali. Her main reason for taking it was to upset Marinette. She blushed at the memory.

The mouse kwami flew over “Oh look, it’s Pollen’s queen!” It said in excitement.

“It is indeed, Mullo.” The red kwami crossed her small arms in anger, she clearly needed more convincing to trust her. Chloe couldn’t really blame her.

“Tikki, I know Chloe has done some bad things...” Marinette began. Tikki huffed and Alix laughed.

“… but … I truly believe she is turning over a new leaf.” The Guardian smiled softly. Chloe smiled shyly back.

Tikki zoomed close to the blonde and regarded her. “Maybe.” She sniffed. “Just remember I am the kwami of creation and I can get very creative when someone threatens my chosen.”

“Duly noted.” Chloe responded sincerely.

Tikki nodded. “Just be thankful you aren’t Lila Rossi.”

“I apologise for my past actions.” Chloe looked determined. “I will never willingly hurt Marinette again. I promise.” The kwami looked deeply into her eyes.

“I can see your honesty and sincerity. You have some integrity.” Tikki smiled. “I think you can move away from your troubled past.” She flew over to a table where a large cookie jar sat. “You still have a long way to go but you have taken the first steps.” She quickly phased into the jar and returned with a cookie almost as big as she was. “From what I’ve heard so far, you have a pretty good plan to right some wrongs.” Tikki settled down to eat her cookie.

“It’s Tikki approved.” Mullo smiled. “Oh, I’m just going to let Pollen know you’re here. Is that ok Guardian?” She flew over to Marinette.

“Yes of course, but remember Pollen is still a little delicate after Miracle Queen.” Marinette looked at Chloe. “Kwami’s aren’t supposed to be used for evil. It can take them some time to recover and Pollen was the sensitive type in the first place.”

“Please tell her I’m sorry.” Chloe collapsed on the chaise, tears filling her eyes. "I was foolish and selfish and didn't think about how I would hurt her at all. I do want to be a better person I really do"

“Human's may not know much about the Kwami's, but they are sentient beings with feelings just like you or me." Marinette added sternly. “When we get Nooroo and Dusuu back it’s going to take years of healing and Kwami therapy.”

“Nooroo and Dusuu – that’s Hawkmoth and Mayura’s Kwamis, if I am not mistaken?” Alix asked.

Marinette nodded.

“Poor things.” Chloe said sadly. She looked up, “I really hope that Pollen will feel better soon, can you get that message to her too?”

Marinette smiled. “You can do that can’t you Mullo? Do you want to be able to fly around some more? Or do you want to go back to the box completely?”

“Can I still be free? Just in case Pollen has a message for her queen?” The little mouse squeaked.

“You can, but don’t be too long – I have to close and hide the box properly soon, and don’t give away the location of the box.”

Mullo smiled and phased through the floor.

“I’m surprised you let them out anyhow?” Alix smiled as she petted a dozing Fluff who had settled onto the brim of her hat. “After all, you knew you were expecting company.” She indicated Chloe, as the blonde delicately used a tissue to mop her eyes.

“I like to give them their freedom, I can only let one or two out at a time as Tikki has to be ready for me to become Ladybug.” Marinette sighed. “They’ve been cooped up in that box for so long, it’s only fair to give them a little freedom now and again and they really should be more acclimatized to the 21st century.” She went over to give Tikki a chin tickle. “You shouldn’t wear too many miraculous at the same time.” She turned and smiled sheepishly at her human companions. “I suppose one advantage of people knowing my identity is that those I trust can wear a miraculous just to let the Kwami get used to the world we now live in.”

“I’ll volunteer!” Alix jumped up eagerly as Chloe was about to speak. The blonde quickly clamped her mouth shut.

“That’s sweet of you, Alix, but you already have one of the more complicated Kwamis to bond with and Chloe...” Marinette sighed. “I don’t want to invalidate how far you have come since Miracle Queen, but Pollen is still hurting, and she feels betrayed.” She looked sadly at Chloe, “Until she feels better, I’m not going to insult her feelings by letting you look after one of her siblings.”

“I understand and I hope she will be able to forgive me one day.” Chloe wiped the tears away. “I’m so sorry and I really miss her.”

Marinette leant over and patted her gently on the shoulder. “She just needs time.” Chloe nodded in understanding.

Marinette stood up with her hands on her hips, reminiscent of her superhero persona. “Anyhow I’m sure we didn’t meet to discuss kwami therapy and acclimatisation, what have you two got for me?” She picked up her tea and settled down on her computer chair, grabbing a macaron from the bag as she did so. 

“Oh yes, status report.” Chloe coughed slightly, trying not to show how impressed she was at the speed Marinette switched into Ladybug mode. “We have most of Kitty Section, Kagami, Markov, Max and Sabrina on our side, although I suggested Sabrina acts as a spy for a minute.”

“Sabrina warned us to look out for Alya.” Alix said seriously. “We should absolutely listen to her.”

An unspoken agreement passed between the three girls. Marinette suddenly folded in on herself.

“I just can’t understand why Alya believes Lila over me.”

Alix went over to hug her.

“Her loss.” Chloe Deadpanned.

Alix gave her disparaging look.

“Just saying it as I see it.” Chloe flicked her ponytail. “I accept I’ve made mistakes and am ready to make amends. Hopefully, she’ll do the same before she finds out you are her beloved Ladybug.”

“Oh, that will be an interesting day.” Alix smirked.

“No!” Marinette shouted. “She can’t know. It’s already bad enough that…” She paused to count on her fingers. “At least four people know who I am.”

Chloe counted too, “Does that include Miss Bustier?”

“Her too?” Marinette pulled at her hair. “This is a disaster!”

“I reckon Kagami and Luka know, I can’t imagine them not noticing how you disappear on dates.” Chloe continued. “Possibly Monsieur D’Argencourt – he’s definitely easy on you when you disappear to the bathroom during akuma attacks. Doesn’t even blink an eye when the two of you don’t return before the end.”

“It’s really upsetting Lila, because he won’t let her sit out even for a moment, despite her so called ‘ailments’.” Alix smirked as she made exaggerated air quotes. Both Chloe and Marinette laughed.

“I’m just glad you and Adrien figured each other out, the knowledge was killing me.” Chloe sighed. 

“Same here.” Alix agreed. “So, Marinette, how does it feel after all these years knowing that the guy you’ve been crushing on has a huge crush on you, albeit when you wear a not exactly-totally-disguising face mask?”

Marinette went so red that Chloe was sure she was going to explode. The dark-haired girl took a deep breath.

“So, Chloe, what is your idea for MDC?”

Alix laughed hysterically and fell over, which caused Fluff to wake up.

“Is it tomorrow already?” the little rabbit squeaked out, zooming erratically into the air.

“It’s ok Fluff – it’s just Marinette being Marinette.” Alix reassured. “She may be the ‘all-powerful Guardian of the miraculous’ now, but she’s still the derpy friend we know and love at heart.” Fluff looked at Marinette, snuggled up briefly to her cheek and gave her kiss before returning to curl up on the brim of Alix’s hat.

Alix looked at the girl with affection. “So? I’m sure the Parisian Princess here would like to know too?”

Marinette looked at Chloe with pleading in her eyes. Chloe sighed. “For once I’m inclined to be generous, I’m sure we will find out the truth in ‘time’, right Alix?”

Alix tapped her hat, causing Fluff to bounce gently, “You’ve got me there.”

Marinette smiled in relief. “So, what did you decide about MDC?”

Chloe pulled out her phone to check her notes, “Well, Maman and I were thinking about hosting a gala fashion show…”

Marinette stopped her. “Nice idea, but I don’t have enough pieces for a full solo show.”

“I was going to ask about that.” Chloe added. “I’ve already asked the team to dig out any Marinette originals.”

“Yes, but you see…” Marinette wrung her hands anxiously.

“Ooh, I know where there are some pieces.” Alix cried out gleefully. Before Marinette could stop her, she had run over to the chest in the corner.

“No Alix, not in front of …”

Alix turned back with a bright smile and her arms full of beautifully wrapped gifts.

“… Chloe.” She finished lamely.

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

“Those are meant for Adrien.” She muttered.

“What? All of them?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is still part of my overlong chapter which I hadn't quite finished. It seems the dynamic between Chloe and Marinette needs more detail then I thought and the Kwami's just had to make an appearance. Hope you like it.


	22. Ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe outlines more of her plan to Marinette. Things are going well until she tries to get Alix to reveal sensitive information.

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

“Those are meant for Adrien.” The young designer muttered.

“What? All of them?”

“Yes.” Marinette turned away but she felt certain her blush was so bright it didn’t matter where she hid.

Chloe had two choices. Berate the dark-haired heroine for being ridiculous or show some support for her hopefully soon to be friend. She chose the latter. 

“I’m sure he’d be very grateful.”

Alix howled in laughter. She put the parcels on the chaise before crossing and patting Chloe on the shoulder. “Good call blondie.”

Chloe scowled at the nickname.

“Anyway…” Marinette took a breath to control her emotions and slow down the blush that seemed to be becoming permanent. “The chances of all these outfits and accessories fitting him are rare as he has had quite a growth spurt.” She took a deep breath “and the chances of getting a complete outfit from these are slim but …”

“Hey, you can get exact measurements from him any time now.” Alix smirked.

“Alix, that’s not the point.” Marinette pouted. “It’s … It’s complicated.” She finally sighed.

“I certainly can’t argue with you on that one.” Alix patted her shoulder, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Marinette looked exhausted.

“Alix, I know that both you and I are desperate to get the ‘deets’ as Marinette’s former best friend world insist.” Chloe sighed, “but I for one have things to do and I’m sure Marinette does too.”

Marinette looked at Chloe in relief.

“Ok, ok.” Alix gestured wildly with her hands. “I, more then anyone know that there is a time and a place for everything.” She smirked.

Chloe coughed, and turned back to the matter in hand. “So, pieces for a fashion show?”

Marinette returned to her seat and put her head in her hands. “I have quite a lot of accessories and the occasional waistcoat or jumper. It’s not for a lack of ideas or ability, it’s mainly because I personally don’t have enough money or time to put major pieces together. The only reason I can make the purses for Penny, Clara and Queen Khadija is because you got their representatives to put a deposit down and I wanted to get them done as soon as I can.” She pointed to her workstation and Chloe could see three purses, almost identical to hers, in the early stages of creation. She couldn’t help being amazed at seeing the work in progress so far. Especially considering Marinette had the orders less than a week ago.

Alix nodded in approval. “Didn’t you make a dress or something for Nadja Chamack? I remember seeing something on your Instagram account.”

“I made a reception dress for her niece, Nadja paid in advance.” Marinette smiled. “I used a beautiful pink silk damask for that. Luckily, I had enough to cover the costs.”

“And you didn’t think to ask for something to cover your time in making the dress?” Chloe asked suspiciously.

“Well, I was flattered that she asked me, especially as there were going to be celebrities there – she promised to tell everyone it was my work, and I was able to put something into my college fund.”

Chloe’s eyes narrowed. “How much?”

“Isn’t that rather a personal question?” Marinette fidgeted on her seat.

“Chloe’s got a point, Nette.” Alix said firmly. “How much did you put into your college fund?”

“You see I got some buttons left over that I can use in my next project…” Marinette attempted to deflect the question. Tikki flew over to her.

“I believe that Chloe and Alix are only trying to help, Marinette.” She said gently as she nuzzled her cheek. “You can tell them.”

Marinette thought for a moment then looked down. “I was able to put twelve euros into my fund.” She muttered reluctantly.

“Twelve euros!” Chloe was incredulous. “Twelve euros and a few buttons?”

“I got some extra ribbon too.” Marinette added “And enough silk leftover to make a nice scarf for my Nonna’s birthday present.”

Chloe muttered. “Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.”

“I like making things for people Chloe.” The bluenette whined. “It makes me happy to see something I’ve made bring joy to someone else.”

Chloe went over and on impulse took her hands. “I don’t mean to disrespect your wishes, Marinette, I just feel that it’s time you used your incredible talent to benefit you and your family too. I’ve seen how hard you all work and whilst doing something with the only intention of bringing joy is very noble…”

“Very Ladybug of you … as Clara Nightingale would say.” Alix chipped in.

“Yes, Alix very observant of you.” Chloe said sarcastically. She became aware that she was holding Marinette’s hands and dropped them instantly. She backed away a little before continuing.

“Anyhow, we have an opportunity to make something special happen, something that will set you up for life.” She turned back with an almost manic gleam in her eyes. “Something that will give everyone in the fashion world a poke in the eye that they will never forget.”

Marinette looked at her quizzically. “Why are you doing this Chloe?”

Tikki and Alix regarded the blonde carefully too. Even Fluff woke up and fixed her with a lazy eye.

Chloe paused…Why was she doing this? She couldn’t think of a single answer, so she decided to just tell the truth.

“I’m not sure.” She began tentatively. “All I know is, I have never felt more alive, more certain of myself.” She smiled. “Ever since you gave me this beautiful purse…” She caressed the embroidered image of Pollen reverently. “It… it’s like a door has been opened. It’s like I can move on from the mistakes of my past and claim a more positive future.” She looked at the young designer – blue eyes fixed on blue eyes. “It’s like have been reborn.”

“Wow, deep.” Alix muttered.

“You said it.” Tikki agreed. Fluff merely nodded.

Marinette looked at the socialite with surprise before smiling brightly.

“Then let’s get on with it.” She decided. “First, I need you to take some of these presents and open them with your mother, see if there is anything that can used. Alix, there’s a bag she can use over by the wardrobe.”

Alix was straight on the case, bringing a large bag over as Marinette began sorting the parcels into two piles.

“But what about Adrien?” Chloe wondered. He was her oldest friend after all and she knew for a fact he would love these gifts, even if they didn’t fit any more.

“I’ll keep anything that isn’t dependent on size and can make him some more in the future.” She paused. “Just a few … issues to deal with.”

“Like the fact you and he are involved with other people.” Alix smirked.

Marinette scrunched her eyes up as if in pain. “Yes, Alix – one of many issues.” She sighed. “Things are complicated, but we both decided that whatever our personal circumstances – there are far too many other things going on that need to be dealt with first.”

“Like what for example?” Chloe was curious – she had a dozen ‘issues’ too and wondered if any of them might be shared.

“Well.” Marinette scrunched her nose up as if ordering her thoughts. “The Lila issue is a biggy – as well as calling her out on her lies – and I think your plan is excellent by the way, Chloe.” She took a breath. “Adrien and I are beginning to wonder if Lila is willingly helping Hawkmoth.” 

Chloe nodded. “I think so too, what about you Alix?”

Alix shrugged. “Eh – doesn’t matter what I think, I can’t tell you anyhow, can I Ladybug.” It was a statement, not a question.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “No, and Alix has been chosen to be Fluff’s holder for a reason, Chloe – please don’t pressure her into revealing something she shouldn’t.”

Alix busied herself by getting the rest of the packages out of the chest.

“Your Miraculous is something to do with time travel isn't it? You must know something?” Chloe was well known for being stubborn when an idea hit her. She spoke softly as she walked over to the small skater. "Surely you can tell us something? Some clue so Marinette and Adrien don't have to keep getting thrown against buildings due to another angry akuma?

Alix fixed her with a steely glare. “I am where I need to be when I need to be. That doesn’t give anyone – not even Ladybug or the Guardian – the right to probe for information that can and will mess with time. I knew I was getting this Miraculous almost two years ago, I’ve had plenty of time to accept that I will probably see and hear things that others won’t. Things that can hurt, upset or terrify me. What’s seen cannot be unseen, but that doesn’t mean I have to share it unless it’s vitally important to the balance of the universe.”

“And isn’t sharing information about whether Lila is league with Hawkmoth important?” Chloe wasn’t the sort to give up so easily.

“Time and place Chloe.” Alix warned. She thrust some more packages to Chloe. “Right now, we need to focus on your fashion show plan to bring Lila and her lies down in this decade.”

Chloe gulped down a response and handed the parcels to Marinette who somehow had the ability to guess what was inside each one as she piled them either into the bag or ready to go back into the chest.

If Marinette had heard Chloe’s conversation with Alix, she didn’t let on. The girls worked quickly in relative silence until Marinette decided that she had all of the items she could spare in the bag for Chloe.

“Now what else do you think you need from me today?” Marinette laughed cautiously “And don’t say a full Spring line, because I know for certain I won’t get that done.” She suddenly looked tired. “I will promise you that as soon as I finish the commissions for the purses and if your or your mother can help me fund the materials – I will work on a centrepiece for the show.”

“Hmm,” Chloe thought. “Have you got any outfits designed, and ready to go – we might be able to get someone to make them for you.”

“Ooh… that’s … that’s an interesting thought.” Marinette visibly shuddered at the thought of losing control. “Is that something that can be done?”

“It’s what all the other designers do.” Chloe reassured.

“Yes… I suppose so.” Marinette looked nervous. “I … I just suddenly realised how ‘real’ this idea is.”

“Of course, it’s real.” Chloe gently patted her shoulder. “My mother and I can make it happen and it will launch your career.”

Marinette took a deep breath and channelled her Ladybug confidence. “Ok take Portfolio number two. I have already worked out several of the patterns and prepared them on tracing paper.” She went to collect a large folder from a pile of similar bursting files in the corner. “It’s mainly ideas for summer formal wear, but I’m sure I can adapt it to whatever aesthetic your mother has planned.”

“It’s not whatever my mother has planned – it’s your show you dunderhead.” Chloe scolded lightly as she took the surprisingly full folder and added it to the bag.

Marinette wasn’t sure she liked the nickname. “I guess so.” She fell silent as the gravity of the idea sank into her...

“When is the show by the way?” Alix asked.

“Surely you and your little bunny pal have already worked that out?” Chloe giggled.

“Nah, fashion is not my scene.” Alix gently coaxed Fluff awake. “I’m down for the lights and general ‘gofer’ if you want me to help though.”

“I’ll make a note of that.” Chloe tapped it into her ever-growing list of information for the project on her phone notes. “I think we need to have a meeting with my mother as soon as we can Marinette, so we can finalise all the details such as time, place and what technical items you need.”

“I’ve never created a show solely for my own work before?” Marinette mused. The look of anxiety on her face very evident.

“But my mother has, and she is very eager to share her experience with you.” Chloe beamed.

Marinette nodded. “Of course, Style Queen would know.”

“She is as excited about this as I am.” Chloe grinned. “We are having our spa day at the hotel next week, why don’t you come and join us.”

“Oh, I can’t afford anything like that.” Marinette remarked quickly.

“Don’t be silly – it’ll be our treat – perhaps your mother would like to come along too, Maman is really keen to make friends her own age and I reckon Madame Cheng would love to be pampered.”

“She might like that, if she can get away from the bakery.” Marinette knew Sabine’s work was her life … however a fully paid spa day would certainly tempt her…

“I’m sure she can find someone. Maman and I will cover costs if we have to.” Chloe turned back to Alix. “You can come along too if you wish.”

Alix laughed. “Getting prepped like a princess – no thanks but be sure to send photographs.”

“Of course, I will.” Chloe smiled. “You know, if someone had told me less than a year ago, that I would have been hanging out with Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Alix Kubdel I’d have laughed in their face.”

As if sending a message to each other, Alix and Marinette shared a smirk.

“Ridiculous, Utterly Ridiculous.” They chorused in unison before pulling a giggling Chloe into a group hug. Chloe had never felt so happy to be in the company of her peers, she really hoped there would be more times like this to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to get another chapter out before the end of the year. This is actually the final part of the extra long one I started way back in September. I fully hope to complete the story as soon as I can, I have so many other fanfictions to present to you, but as this was my first ever fanfiction I really want to share the complete story that had been running around my head not long after Miraculous Season 3 began. 
> 
> Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I have two Miraculous fanfics in the pipeline - prompts mainly inspired by my MLB fan daughter. I have to admit as old as I am, I do love the characters in this series and the dynamics presented by a super talented group of writers. At the moment other fanfics are all that are keeping going until the next season comes out. Of course as a responsible parent it is my duty to check them out before my teenager finds them... Incidentally there may be a mention of fluff in this, but that isn't the point of the story. I hope I can find time to update frequently but I still have a few chapters to write. This one is Chloe centred as I really feel it was about time she started to ditch the brat image and work on what I feel is the true colour of her heart.


End file.
